Una Nueva Oportunidad
by BelCandyKagamine
Summary: Stan y Wendy llevan casados 9 meses, pero Wendy le rompe el corazón a Stan. ¿Sera capaz de enamorarse de vuelta? Style, Bunny, Creek y Candy. ¡EPILOGO! ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!
1. ¿Por que me haces esto?

**¡Hola! Aqui les traigo un nuevo fic de South Park, estuve medio desaparecida por FF, pero pronto me leere las historias que me faltaban! Mejor dicho los cap xD **

**Este fic se trata de mi pareja FAVORITA: Style Habra Bunny, Creek y Candy.**

**Es chicoxchico ¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

**South Park NO me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco**

* * *

><p>-Stan, Tenemos que hablar- Su marido dejo de leer el Diario de ese día, para prestarle atención a su mujer.<p>

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?- Le pregunto dulcemente mientras le hacía señas de que se sentara a su lado. Pero ella se sentó en frente de él, y esta actitud le pareció que no traía nada bueno.

-Mira…no sé cómo decirte esto…- Parecía nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa, Wendy?- Le pregunto nuevamente.

-Quiero el divorcio-Para el chico fue un balde de agua fría. ¡Tan solo llevaban 9 meses de casados! Después de tanto esfuerzo para pedirle matrimonio, ella quería terminar, haciendo pedazos su iluso corazón. Y por más marica que sonara, Stan era de esos chicos que sufrían por amor.

-¿Qué?-Stan no podía pensar con claridad-¿Por qué? ¿Fue algo que hice? ¿Estuve mal?-

-No-Es lo que contesto enseguida-Es que…-

El chico frunció el ceño.

-¿Es la típica frase de 'No eres tú, soy yo'?- Le dijo cortante. Wendy se mordió el labio inferior.

-Si-Contesto tímidamente. Stan se paro y apoyo sus dos manos sobre la mesa en señal de furia.

-¡Pero dime porque! ¡Para mi hemos estado muy bien!- Wendy lo miraba con cara de arrepentimiento.

-Ya te lo dije, Stan. No eres tú…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Stan la interrumpió.

-¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! ¡Tú piensas que me sale todo mal! Realmente me esfuerzo por hacerte feliz… ¿¡Es que nunca te enamoraste de mí? ¿¡Porque me haces esto!-

-Stan…- Él finalmente lo noto.

-¿Hay… hay otro hombre, verdad?- Pregunto temiendo por la respuesta de la chica.

-S-Si…-Y levemente sus mejillas se teñían de color carmesí.

-¿Q-Que…?- Ahora Stan estaba más destrozado que antes.

-No te fui infiel- Mintió, ya que si le había sido infiel días antes. Ella trabajaba de secretaria de una empresa, y su jefe Eric Cartman la seducía completamente. El resto es muy obvio.

-Pero… Wendy… ¿Segura?-Stan tenía deseos de formar una familia. Ya a la edad de 25 años, cometía el mismo error de su niñez: Enamorarse de la chica equivocada.

-Estoy muy segura, Stan. Esto se acabo. Lo siento- Y lo dejo solo en la mesa, analizando la situación. Ella iba a ordenar sus cosas, para mudarse al departamento que le ofrecía su jefe. Irían a vivir juntos.

"No, Stan. No lo hagas…"

Tarde.

De sus ojos se podía apreciar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Wendy siempre fue la chica de su corazón. Nadie la quería como él. Estaba seguro.

Su celular sonó. Se seco rápidamente las lágrimas y se calmo, no le gustaba que le preguntaran por que lloraba y explicarles, eso para él era peor.

Se digno a contestar.

-¿Hola?-Dijo lo más firme posible.

-¡Stan! ¡Adivina! ¡Tengo una gran noticia!- Era Kenny, su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué sucede, Kenny?- Le pregunto intrigado por su gran emoción.

-¡Le pedí casamiento a Butters y me dijo que si!- Stan sonrió. Sabía que Kenny estaba más que enamorado de ese rubio. Llevaban 7 años como pareja, desde que Kenny se le había confesado. Butters inmediatamente acepto, él también lo amaba, por más que le digan que era una mala influencia, para él no era así.

-¡Felicitaciones!-Le dijo emocionado.

-¡Gracias! ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal con Wendy?-

Kenny pudo escuchar del otro lado de la línea un sollozo.

-¿S-Stan?- Pregunto preocupado. Al rato el pelinegro se echo a llorar desconsolado.

-Ke-Kenny… esto… yo… no me pasa nada… - Esas palabras hicieron saber a Kenny que debía hacer.

-Voy para allá-Colgó. Kenny sabia que cuando Stan lloraba o se sentía mal, debía consolarlo. Él hacía lo mismo con él.

* * *

><p>-¡Butters, acompáñame!- El rubio lo miro intrigado.<p>

-¿A dónde, Kenny?- Le pregunto.

-A la casa de Stan, es algo urgente- Butters se cayó la boca, sabía que algo estaba mal. Le alcanzo las llaves del auto. Kenny anhelaba un auto, y Butters con sus ahorros de la infancia se lo compro para su cumpleaños. Obviamente Kenny tuvo que obtener la licencia de conducir, y luego de fracasar varias veces, lo logro.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo malo?-Le pregunto Butters a Kenny mientras se encaminaban a la casa de Stan.

-Creo, cuando llame estaba destrozado- Butters bajo la mirada. Kenny sabia que a él, no le gustaba ser feliz mientras otros sufrían.

-Tranquilo-Le dijo-De seguro todo estará bien- Butters sonrió. Adoraba que su novio lo apoyara.

* * *

><p>-Estoy lista, Stan-Le dijo mientras cargaba sus maletas con todas sus pertenencias.<p>

-Wendy…-La llamo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-Le pregunto cortante y sin dirigirle la mirada. Wendy bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento-Es lo único que respondió antes de abrir la puerta para irse.

* * *

><p>Kenny estaba por tocar el timbre de la casa de Stan y Wendy, pero no fue necesario ya que Wendy la abrió. Al ver las maletas de Wendy, Kenny se dio una idea de lo que pasaba, y le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a la chica. Ella solo se mordió el labio inferior y no levanto la mirada. Y salió, sin siquiera articular palabra. Cuando se fue, los dos rubios entraron.<p>

-Stan…-Kenny no sabía que decir, desde niños se conocían y Stan vivía enamorado de Wendy. Él sabía que no era la mejor opción para él, pero al verlo tan feliz en su matrimonio, prefirió no intervenir.

-Hola chicos. No se preocupen estoy perfectamente bien…-Dijo mostrándoles una sonrisa completamente falsa y forzada. Butters se enterneció.

-Stan, si quieres puedo prepararte un té. Tal vez te calme...-Stan miro a Butters, Kenny no pudo haber hecho mejor elección. No como él, que siempre fracasaba en el amor.

-Gracias… Butters- Butters solo negó con la cabeza, en señal de que no debía agradecerle. Se dirigió a la cocina. Los mejores amigos se sentaron en un sillón de la sala de estar.

-Amigo, se nota que has llorado-Le dijo suavemente, sabía que con Stan en estos temas, tenía que ser delicado-¿Quieres contarme que paso?-

-Wendy se enamoro de otro-Le respondió sin tartamudeos ni nada. Kenny no se sorprendió.

-Sabia que esto pasaría-Stan lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunto.

-Que yo sabía que esto pasaría-Le contesto arrepentido por no habérselo dicho.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?- Le dijo un poco molesto.

-Por que te veías muy feliz al lado de ella, por eso no quise intervenir. Te veías al fin, completamente contento- Bajo la mirada. No sabía si Stan iba a perdonarlo. Para su sorpresa, no le dijo nada hiriente. Solo suspiro y se recostó aun mas en el sillón.

-No es tu culpa, Kenny. Es mía. Soy un completo idiota-Cerro sus ojos y varios de los recuerdos junto con Wendy volvieron a su mente. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la limpio rápidamente. Odiaba que Kenny lo viera llorar.

-Stan, no es tu culpa. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Hiciste TODO absolutamente TODO por ella. Ella no se da cuenta, de lo valioso que eres- Stan sonrió un poco. Kenny tenía un poco de razón. Un poco no, tenía TODA la razón. No sufriría más por Wendy, ni por nadie.

-No me enamorare jamás-Dijo sin rechistar. Butters dejo caer la bandeja en donde estaba el té al piso.

-¡No!-Se dirigió a Stan-Stan, por ella no tienes que ponerte así. Alguna chica conseguirá tu amor, de seguro- Butters era un buen amigo.

-Gracias Butters. Pero no creo que una chica se enamore de un fracasado como yo- Estaba rendido.

-Eso mismo pensaba, Tweek-Le recordó Kenny. Tweek era un amigo de su infancia, que era muy _especial _por así decirlo. Creía que nadie le quería, que todos lo odiaban. Pero ahora es muy feliz, junto a Craig. Kenny lo sabe, ya que Butters es el padrino del hijo que adoptaron. Tweek y Butters fueron muy buenos amigos, y se siguen viendo.

-Pero, Tweek tuvo mucha suerte. Yo no tengo NADA de suerte- Cada vez era peor.

-¡Anímate! ¿Qué tal si salimos a dar una vuelta?- Le dijo emocionado Kenny. Adoraba pasear y más con Butters.

-Pero…-Trato de negarse.

-Por favor, Stan- Butters uso su tono suplicante. A ese tierno y especial tono no le podías negar nada.

Stan suspiro resignado.

-Uf, está bien- Dijo. Se dirigieron al centro.

* * *

><p>"No tuve que haberme dejado engañar" – Pensaba en ese instante Stan, completamente solo. Kenny se había quedado con Butters en una tienda de café, en realidad, en la Tweek. Craig y Tweek eran los dueños del lugar, y como Butters era el padrino de su hijo, siempre había algo gratis, y Kenny se aprovechaba a veces de eso. Le ofrecieron a Stan, pero él se negó. Desde chico había tenido una gran rivalidad con Tucker, y no lo quería ver. No ahora.<p>

Caminaba viendo sus pies distraído. Y por eso choco con una persona.

-¡Auch!-Dijo mientras se frotaba su cabeza que se había golpeado-Oye…-Se cayó la boca al verle las piernas a esa persona. Eran unas piernas blancas, pálidas y completamente atractivas.

-Que linda chica…-Murmuro.

-¿¡A quien le dices chica!-Le dijo una voz. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de un chico furioso.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que tal? ¿Lo continuo? ¿Lo sigo? ¿Lo borro...?<strong>

**¡Dejenme un rewiew! :3**


	2. Coincidencia

**¡Mil gracias a todos los que dejaron un rewiew! No sabia si les iba a gustar tanto mi historia, ya que escribo un poco... mal n.n" En fin. Aqui les traigo la conti que tanto pidieron :) Como vieron, los personajes estan divididos en forma de conocerse... solo lean xD**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>-¡Responde! ¿¡A quien le dijiste chica?- Ese chico estaba furioso.<p>

Stan reacciono.

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpo rápidamente Stan. El chico solo se levanto. Él también

-La próxima mira por donde caminas-Le dijo en modo de respuesta.

-¡Hey! ¡Si tú también chocaste conmigo!- Se quejo.

-Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no venia distraído-Le contesto.

-¿A no?- Lo desafío.

-No-

-¿Entonces qué venias haciendo?- El chico solo lo miro de mala manera.

-Que te importa…- Sonó su celular. Lo saco y al ver quien era revoleo los ojos-Maldito jefe de mierda…- Dijo antes de atender.

Stan estaba escuchando.

-Hola-Dijo el chico.

-¡Kyle! ¿¡Donde carajo estas! ¡Tienes que vender casas!-Decía una vez al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento, jefe. Tuve unos problemas- Stan pudo ver claramente que él y su jefe se llevaba mal.

-Más te vale que sea cierto. Por cierto, Wendy ya llego- Le recordó.

-No quiero saber más sobre esa Wendy. Todos los días me hablas de ella- Stan abrió los ojos al escuchar 'Wendy'. Pero revoleo los ojos al recordar que no era la única chica que se llamaba Wendy.

-Bueno, Kyle. ¿Es que no te puedo contar nada? Eres mi mejor empleado- Kyle revoleo los ojos.

-Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Supuestamente esa Wendy, estaba casada. No me quiero imaginar al pobre hombre… debe estar destrozado-Kyle hablaba con gran madurez. Stan solo se limitaba a escuchar. Esas eran bastantes coincidencias.

-No me jodas, Kyle. Wendy ahora es mi novia, además seguro que el otro lo superara-

-No tienes sentimientos, culón- Stan estaba sorprendido, ¿No lo despedía por decirle 'Culón'?

-¡No me digas culón, maldito judío! Sabes muy bien que eso termino hace varios años. Ahora estoy delgado-

-Pero ancho-Se burlo de nuevo.

-¡Hey!-

Kyle solto una risita.

-Lo siento, me quedo la costumbre de cuando éramos niños- Luego Stan comprendió. No lo despedía por que eran amigos de la infancia.

-Bien, adiós judío- Y colgaron.

Kyle miro a Stan que todavía estaba parado en frente de él.

-¿Es que tú no tienes casa o qué?- Le pregunto.

-Compartía casa con mi esposa… Wendy- Kyle lo miro.

"De seguro habla de otra Wendy"-Pensó.

-¿Wendy? Ah, hay muchas Wendys en el mundo- Le dijo para luego seguir su camino. Pero Stan lo agarro de la manga de su chaqueta.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunto ya que no lo soltaba.

-¿Cómo se llama tu jefe?- Stan recordaba perfectamente que el apellido del jefe de Wendy era 'Cartman'.

-Eric Cartman- Le contesto. Stan lo solto y bajo la mirada.

-Wendy… me dejo por él…- Kyle abrió los ojos.

-Espera, ¿Wendy? ¿Tú ex esposa Wendy ahora está con Cartman?- Stan asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, nos separamos hoy-

-Lo lamento- Es lo único que supo decir. Stan negó con la cabeza.

-No, tranquilo. Bueno… supongo que la vida sigue ¿No?- Trataba de sonar lo más feliz posible, pero su voz sonaba quebrada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto para cambiar un poco de tema.

-Stan, Stan Marsh-Dijo completamente apenado por no haberse presentado antes.

-Mucho gusto, Stan. Soy Kyle Broflovski-

-Lo sé. Tu jefe dijo tu nombre mientras hablaban- Le dijo.

-¿Quién te enseño a escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- Le reprendió. Stan rodo los ojos.

-¿Eres como una madre, o qué?- Kyle lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto. Debo irme…-

-¿A vender casas?- Kyle solo lo miro nuevamente con cara de reproche.

-Sí, adiós-Pero de nuevo, Stan tenía sujeto a Kyle.

-¿Es una costumbre ahora para ti, o qué?- Stan sonrió.

-¿Trabajas en una empresa, no? ¿No tienen vacantes? No tengo trabajo… estoy buscando- Kyle lo miro sorprendido.

-¿No tienes trabajo? ¿Y cómo se mantenían tú y tu esposa?-

-Antes de ayer me despidieron, era veterinario. Me despidieron porque un hombre me quito mi puesto, al parecer era mejor que yo. Por eso, durante estos últimos días buscaba trabajo, pero es muy difícil- Kyle lo miro y le sonrió.

-Claro que hay vacantes- Stan sonrió como un completo idiota-Se nota que estas feliz-Se burlo Kyle. Stan revoleo los ojos.

-Deja de pelear-Le dijo.

-No peleo, es la verdad-

-Mejor, vamos. Quiero tratar de conseguir trabajo-

Los dos se encaminaron.

"Y si Wendy también está en esa empresa, hare lo que sea para recuperarla"

-Dime, Stan-Dijo Kyle a mitad del camino-¿Tú y Wendy cuanto llevaban de casados? Claro, si puedo preguntar…-

-Claro. Sería bueno desahogarme con alguien que no sea Kenny- Se acababan de conocer y ya eran buenos amigos.

-¿Quién es Kenny?- Pregunto Kyle.

-Kenny es mi mejor amigo. Siempre me ayuda. Y su pareja, Butters también-

-¿Butters?-Pregunto Kyle extrañado por el nombre. Stan solto una pequeña risa.

-Le decimos Butters. Su verdadero nombre es Leopold-

-Ah, ya me parecía-

Se quedaron un rato más callados sin saber de qué hablar.

-Entonces, ¿Tú y tu jefe son amigos de la infancia?-Le pregunto recordando la charla telefónica momentos atrás.

-Sí. Íbamos a la escuela juntos- Le contesto recordando no tan buenos tiempos, cuando peleaban hasta terminar a golpes.

-¿Son mejores amigos?-Kyle se detuvo en seco.

-¿¡Estás loco! ¡Prefiero estar muerto antes de que ese culón me tome como su mejor amigo!- Le dijo.

-Oye, está bien. No tienes por qué gritarme…-

-Lo siento. Pero de niños llevábamos muy mala relación. Mi mejor amigo es Clyde-

-¿Clyde?-Pregunto Stan.

Kyle asintió con la cabeza.

-Clyde trabaja también conmigo en la empresa. Si quieres te lo presento cuando lleguemos-Stan asintió. Esas charlas le estaban comenzando a gustar, sobre todo porque no pensaba en Wendy.

-Kyle-Le llamo.

-¿Si?-

-Si tanto se odian con Cartman… ¿Por qué trabajas con él?-

-Por qué me va muy bien en ese trabajo-

-Ah-

-Sino, ya le hubiera dado una gran patada a ese maldito racista-

-¿Racista?- Pregunto extrañado Stan.

-Sí. Racista. Me odia por ser judío y pelirrojo- Stan ahí se dio cuenta que el chico llevaba una ushanka de color verde.

-¿Eres pelirrojo?-Le pregunto.

Kyle lo miro.

-Si…no me digas que eres racista igual que el gordo-

-¡No, no, no! Si hay algo que odio es el racismo-Kyle suspiro.

-No eres nada parecido a Cartman. No entiendo como Wendy tu pudo dejar- Kyle se dio cuenta que no tuvo que haber dicho eso al ver la reacción del pelinegro.

Se iba a disculpar, pero Stan fue más rápido.

-¿Y tú? ¿No eres casado?- Kyle suspiro de alivio, por el cambio de tema.

-No. Todavía no me he enamorado de verdad…- Stan lo miro.

-Tienes suerte- Le dijo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que el amor es una maldita cosa que te hace sufrir…- Kyle le pego una cachetada.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Que tu esposa te haya dejado por un idiota como el culo gordo, no significa que te rebajes a su nivel!- Stan se toco la parte roja de su mejilla debido a la cachetada.

-Pero…-Trato de hablar.

-Sin peros. Ella no te valoro, que se joda- Y se dispuso a seguir camino, dejando al pelinegro atrás.

-¡Kyle!-Le llamo. El chico se volteo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Para ti… soy un buen chico?-Pregunto.

Kyle sonrió.

-Por lo que me venias contando creo que sí, y no te mereces sufrir así. Vámonos-

Stan corrió con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara hacia donde estaba el judío.

Había hecho un nuevo amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA….<strong>

**¿Que tal? En el proximo cap, veremos como le va a Stan en la empresa :) **

**¿Re-Rewiew...?**

**~~Bel, Candy, Kagamine ~~  
><strong>


	3. ¡Buena Suerte!

**¡Gracias por todos los rewiews! :3 Me hacen muy feliz saber que les agrada mi historia... **

**Aqui les traigo el Capitulo 3. Aparecera un poco más de Bunny y Creek. Pero recordemos que la principal es Style y le sigue Candy.**

* * *

><p>Los dos caminaban de vuelta callados. Un trueno sonó indicando que se acercaba una tormenta.<p>

-Menos mal que ya estamos cerca. Se nota que se viene una gran tormenta- Dijo Stan. Y pudo notar que Kyle temblaba de frio.

-Odio cuando los pronósticos del clima se equivocan- Estaba abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Ten-Stan se quito su chaqueta y se la ofreció. El vio la acción un tanto confuso.

-¿Qué eso no deberías hacerlo con las mujeres?- Stan se rasco la nuca.

-No me estoy burlando. Tu jefe racista, como tú le dices, dijo anteriormente que eres su mejor empleado. ¿No quieres resfriarte, verdad?- Kyle se sonrojo. Stan tenía razón.

-Gracias-Agradeció desviando la mirada.

Stan encogió sus hombros.

-¿Tú no tienes frio?- Le pregunto. Stan negó con la cabeza.

-No, no te preocupes- Siguieron un rato más en silencio.

* * *

><p>-Kenny, ¿Acaso no tuvimos que habernos quedado con Stan?- Le preguntaba Butters que tenía en sus manos una taza de café.<p>

-Estará bien. Necesita un tiempo solo. Es hora de que sepa que Wendy no es la única chica del mundo- Craig vio a Kenny.

-No me digas que…- Kenny asintió.

-¡Gah! P-Pobre Stan…- Butters bajo la mirada.

-Wendy solo lo hace sufrir. ¿En serio es tan ingenuo?- Kenny vio a Craig. Hasta Craig que era 'enemigos' por así decirlo, le aviso a Stan sobre Wendy. Pero al igual que los otros, Stan no lo escucho. Siguió en 'Wendylandia' y por eso ahora esta así.

-¿Habrá alguna chica para Stan?- Pregunto Butters.

-Esperemos Butters, esperemos…-Dijo Kenny mirando por la ventana la tormenta que había.

-Y-Yo creo que si… Si alguien ¡Gah! Me ama a mi…- Craig miro un poco molesto a Tweek.

-Tweek, no te creas inferior ni nada por el estilo- Tweek solo asintió ante las palabras de su pareja. Un niño apareció trayendo servilletas.

-Aquí tienen- Le ofreció a Craig.

-Gracias, hijo- Kenny vio al chico. Era pelinegro y sus ojos de color verde. Para no ser sus padres, era bastante parecido a ellos.

-Brian, ¿Me harías el favor de traerle otro café a Tweek?- El chico asintió. Tenía 12 años y los ayudaba todo lo que podía.

-Butters-El rubio menor miro a su pareja-¿A ti también te gustaría cuidar de un niño?-

Butters se sonrojo.

-C-Claro… pero en un tiempo-Kenny sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Te amo, Butters-

-Yo también, Kenny-

* * *

><p>-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpo rápidamente Kyle en el ascensor. Stan estaba más que empapado y temblando de frio.<p>

-No te disculpes-Estornudo-No te podías-Estornudo-Resfriar-

-¡Pero por mi culpa te has resfriado tú!- Stan negó con la cabeza.

-No te disculpes-De nuevo estornudo.

-Qué bueno que arriba hay calefacción- Se quedaron otro rato más callados.

-¿Estará Wendy?-Pensó en voz alta. Kyle lo miro.

-¿Podrás soportarlo?-Le pregunto.

Stan se rasco la nuca nervioso.

-Supongo que…no- Dijo rendido.

Kyle se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Y qué harás?- Stan ahí se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Pedirle que volvieran así como así? Kyle comprendió.

-¿No tienes un plan, no?- Dijo.

-…-

-Idiota-

Stan iba a reclamarle, pero habían llegado al piso.

-Aquí trabajo-Le dijo Kyle antes de salir con él. Era un lindo piso. Estaba lleno de mesas con computadoras, de seguro para controlar las ventas y etc.

-Lindo lugar-Dijo paseando sus ojos por allí.

-Ahí está Clyde. ¡Clyde!-Un castaño vio a Kyle y se dirigió a él.

-Hola Kyle, ¿Quién…?-Dijo dándose cuenta de la presencia de Stan.

-El es Stan Marsh, Clyde. Stan, el es Clyde Donovan-Dijo presentándolos para luego estrechar sus manos.

-Mucho gusto-Se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Hace mucho trabajan aquí?-Pregunto Stan.

-Yo aquí trabajo hace un año y medio- Le informo Kyle-Y Clyde hace dos años, tiene más experiencia que yo-

-Pero tú eres mejor-Le recordó Clyde.

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No me gusta que me halagues, Clyde-

-Lo sé, pero es la pura verdad- Stan solo miraba la escena. Kyle debía ser una persona con mucha suerte en el trabajo. Inmediatamente Stan dejo de escuchar lo que hablaban Kyle y Clyde. Kyle se dio cuenta que parecía que Stan estaba en otro mundo.

-¿Stan?-Pregunto y al ver que el pelinegro solo miraba en un punto fijo dirigió su mirada allí. Se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de lo que miraba Stan era nada más ni nada menos, que su ex esposa Wendy. Cartman la estaba agarrando de la cintura y ella se sonrojaba cada vez que él le decía algo. El judío lo miro, pero él solo veía a la pareja. Wendy en un momento se dio vuelta y pudo divisar a Stan.

"¿Qué hace Stan aquí?"

-Mi amor-Le dijo a Cartman.

-¿Qué pasa, bonita?-

-¿Me traes un café?- Cartman asintió.

-Como gustes- Wendy sonrió y al ver que se iba, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Stan.

"Viene para acá" –Es lo único que pensaba Stan. Wendy se dirigía hacia ellos con una expresión desafiante en el rostro. Cuando llego coloco sus dos manos en los costados de su cuerpo y le dirigió una mala mirada a Stan. Kyle sintió rabia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto sin rodeos ni nada.

-Vine a buscar trabajo. ¿Te importa?-Le contesto cortante. Ella frunció más el ceño.

-Está bien. Pero no te acerques a mí. Mi único amor ahora es Eric- Kyle sintió una gran completa furia hacia ella.

-No lo pensaba hacer-Mintió rápidamente y completamente destrozado-Lo único que quiero es un trabajo-

-Bien-Dijo antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia donde la esperaba su nueva pareja con la taza de café que le había pedido.

"Wendy…"

Kyle Miro a Stan.

-Amigo, por ahora solo concéntrate en obtener el trabajo- Stan asintió.

-Espera, no me digas que debo hablar…- Kyle solamente se quedo callado. Stan supo que la respuesta era afirmativa. Debía hablar con el que le había quitado a Wendy.

-Tú puedes, Stan-Le apoyo. Stan sonrió. Kyle era muy bueno con él y le empezaba a agradar llevarse bien con el judío.

-Gracias Kyle…-Dijo con un poco de tristeza. Iba a dirigirse a hablar con Eric, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Cartman besaba a Wendy con pasión.

Kyle le jalo de la manga.

-Tranquilo-Le susurro-Déjame a mí- Stan no entendía de que hablaba, pero decidió obedecerlo. El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y dejo que Kyle se dirija hacia la pareja.

-Wendy, ayúdame con las ventas-Al verlo, Eric la atrajo más a su cuerpo mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

-¿No ves que está ocupada?-Kyle se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que separarlos aunque sea un rato, por Stan.

-Lo siento, jefe- Se disculpo cortésmente-Pero la necesito-Wendy pensó que no debía hacer quedar mal su trabajo, ella era muy buena.

-Cariño, ya vuelvo-Kyle pensó que al menos la distraería un rato. Además, Wendy no le había contado que su ex marido se llamaba Stan Marsh, así que podía aceptarlo… pero tal vez cuando se enterara lo despediría. Wendy accedió a irse con el pelirrojo, dejando a Eric completamente solo. Cuando se iba con la chica, Kyle miro a Stan y le dirigió una mirada de "Haz tu mejor esfuerzo". Stan sonrió. ¿Existía una persona tan buena como Kyle? Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Cartman.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Le pregunto cortante.

-Soy Stan, Stan Marsh- Eric levanto una ceja.

-¿Y que buscas aquí?-Le dijo mientras lo inspeccionaba.

-Trabajo. Me he enterado que hay vacantes, ¿Me dejaría trabajar aquí?- Eric lo miro.

-Ven a mi oficina-Kyle pudo ver como los dos entraban en la oficina de Cartman.

"Buena suerte, Stan"

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal?<strong>

**Pronto empezara a ver más Style ~~ **

**¿Re-Rewiew...?**

**~~Bel, Candy, Kagamine~~  
><strong>


	4. ¿Que me pasa?

**¡Aqui les traigo el Capitulo 4! No podia subirlo por que la maldita Internet estaba lenta, como la odio... Claro, cuando esta lenta xD.**

**En fin, creo que con este capitulo los sorprendere :D. **

**Disfruten**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Luego de unos minutos, Stan salía de la oficina. El judío al verlo, se acerco a el.<p>

-¿Cómo te fue?-Le pregunto. Stan puso una cara deprimida.

-No muy bien…- Kyle se preocupo.

-¿No lo conseguiste? Si quieres puedo hablar con el, tal vez me haga caso- El pelirrojo empezó a decir varias cosas que el podía hacer para ayudar a Stan. El azabache solo lo miraba sonriendo.

-Kyle…-Le llamo.

-Y le puedo decir, y seguro te deja…-Parecía que no lo escuchaba.

-Kyle…- Intento de nuevo.

-Tú puedes confiar en mí, seriamos un gran equipo…-

-¡Kyle!-Grito.

-¿¡Que!- Le contesto de la misma manera.

-Era una broma, si lo conseguí- Al ver la cara del pelirrojo empezó a reír. Pero detuvo su risa al sentir como Kyle lo abrazaba. Lo abrazo de sorpresa.

-Felicitaciones-Le dijo mientras lo miraba desde su pecho. Stan era mas alto que el.

-Ehh… gra-gracias- Le respondió totalmente sonrojado. Ahí el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había reaccionado antes que su cerebro. Se separo bruscamente de el.

-¡Lo siento!- Stan solo lo miraba al igual que él, completamente sonrojado.

-N-No hay problema…- Rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Que estúpido de mi parte, ¿Se habrá enojado?"

"Kyle puede ser tan tierno a veces…"

"¿Por qué me mira con esa cara de idiota?"

"Nunca me di cuenta de los hermosos ojos que tiene. Son verdes… que hermosos"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué me mira tanto?"

"Me dan ganas de…"

"¡Ah! ¡Se esta acercando! ¡Demasiado!"

"Sus labios…"

"Kya, por dios… ¿Qué hago?"

"Kyle…"

-¡Oigan, tortolitos!- Stan cayo al suelo, pero Kyle quiso agarrarlo para que no se pegara tan fuerte. Gran error. Stan termino con Kyle arriba suyo en una posición muy comprometedora.

-¡Perdón, Stan!-Dijo levantándose enseguida. El azabache sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro.

"¿Qué carajo iba a hacer?"-Pensó el pelinegro.

-Hey, estaban muy juntos…-Clyde había interrumpido el momento. Kyle lo miro con una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué quieres, Clyde?-Le dijo cortante. El castaño se asusto al ver a Kyle así.

"Me da miedo cuando se enoja"- Es lo que pensaba el castaño en ese momento.

-Yo… solo buscaba a Bebe-

-¿Ah? ¿Bebe?-Stan no entendía una mierda, y eso lo molestaba. ¿Es que nadie le quería explicar o que?

-Bebe es la novia de Clyde-Le explico Kyle.

-Ah…-Es lo que único que pudo decir.

-¿No piensas levantarte?-Le pregunto. Stan ahí se dio cuenta de que seguía en el suelo.

"Dios, que idiota que soy"

Se levanto rápidamente avergonzado. Pero, lamentablemente atrás de el, venia Wendy con un café. Así que la tiro al suelo.

-¡Auch, Stan!- Se quejo mientras se frotaba donde se había golpeado. El café se había derramando completamente sobre su uniforme.

-¡Lo siento, Wendy!- Dijo mientras se agachaba y la ayudaba a levantarse. Pero ella rechazo su mano y siguió frotándose donde había caído.

-Eres malo, lo hiciste a propósito- Kyle tiene paciencia, pero Testaburger la estaba acabando.

-Wendy, tú viste que no te vio. Fue tu culpa por no fijarte-Le dijo sereno el judío.

-Cállate Kyle. A ti nadie te pregunto-

-Y a ti nadie te molesto-Le respondió desafiante.

-Gr, dios. Aquí son todos machistas menos mi Eric-Clyde y Kyle rodaron los ojos. Eric si era machista, racista, un hijo de puta. Entre otras cosas. Por dios, ¿Qué carajo le vio? La pelinegra se levanto, pero antes de eso, le piso fuertemente en pie a Stan.

-Estamos a mano-Le dijo y se alejo de ellos.

-Por dios, que maldita-El pelinegro se dio vuelta al escuchar el comentario de Clyde.

-Tienes razón, Clyde-Dijo un poco triste.

-Stan… ¿Estas seguro que podrás soportarlo?-Kyle se preocupaba en serio.

-Si, no te preocupes. Solo debo ignorarla…- Pero no sonaba tan fácil como parecía.

-¡Anímate! Cualquier cosa puedes hablar conmigo-Stan sonrió al escuchar las palabras de aliento de Kyle.- En fin, ¡Hey! Si ya fuiste aceptado, te debo mostrar toda la empresa-

-Bien, nos le quito más su tiempo. Adiós. Me voy a buscar a Bebe-

* * *

><p>-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos-Kenny y Butters se despedían de Craig y Tweek, y de su niño.<p>

-Adios, ¡Gah! Vuelvan pronto- Kenny sonrió. Butters le jalo de su manga. Quería saber que Stan estaba bien. Kenny le asintió con la cabeza. Subieron a su auto, y ya adentro Kenny le mando un mensaje a Stan.

"Amigo, ¿Dónde estas y como estas?"

Lo envió. Solo faltaba que respondiera. Mientras, se dirigirían a su hogar.

* * *

><p>-…Y aquí es el control de las ventas-Le indicaba Kyle a Stan que escuchaba perfectamente. Al rato sonó su celular.<p>

-Lo siento-Dijo mientras se disponía a ver el mensaje.

-¿Sucedió algo?-Pregunto Kyle al ver tan concentrado a Stan en su celular.

"Dios… que lindo se ve concentrado"

Se sonrojo de su propio pensamiento. Stan lo vio al escuchar su pregunta.

-¿Uh? No, no paso na… Hey, ¿Por qué estas sonrojado?-Le pregunto curioso.

-Eh, yo...yo… tengo calor, ¡Si! Tengo calor-Mintió.

"Carajo, ¿Por qué mierda no puedo mentir bien?"

-Mmm… esta bien- Le contesto no muy convencido. – Era Kenny, mi amigo del que te hable. Me preguntaba donde me encontraba. –

-Si que se preocupan por ti-Dijo Kyle.

Stan sonrió.

-Si, estoy muy agradecido de que se preocupen, son amigos de verdad-Kyle también sonrió.

"Que bonita sonrisa. Dios, ¿En serio nunca tuvo novia?"

-Hey, ¿De verdad nunca tuviste novia?-Le pregunto desconfiado.

-No, ¿Por qué preguntas?-Le respondió curioso.

-Pues por que tienes muy lindos ojos y una hermosa sonrisa-

"¡CARAJO! ¿¡QUE MIERDA DIJE!"

-Eh, gra-gracias- Le contesto el pelirrojo sonrojado.

"Dijo que mis ojos eran lindos…"

"Mierda, carajo, mierda, carajo, mierda, carajo, mierda…"

"Y que tenia una hermosa sonrisa…"

"Mierda, ¡No! Venia carajo…"

"¿Por qué esta tan concentrado?"

"Estoy seguro que venia carajo, no mierda, ¡Agh! Ahora entiendo a Tweek…"

-Hey, ¿En que piensas?- Le pregunto Kyle al verlo tan serio.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! En… nada importante-Dijo apenado al quedarse pensando en esa tontería.

-Ah… bien, ¿Te sigo mostrando la empresa?-

-Claro-

Y los dos siguieron juntos.

"¿Qué se traerán esos dos?"-Pensó Wendy que los había observado hace un tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ¿Conti...?<strong>

**¿Re-rewiew...?**

**~~Bel, Candy, Kagamine~~  
><strong>


	5. Me siento bien contigo

**¡Gracias por los rewiews! ;W; Me hacen ultramente feliz :'3**

**En fin, disfruten del capitulo.**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>-Kenny, ¿Le respondo a Stan?-Le pregunto el rubio menor a su pareja. Claro, el rubio mayor hubiera contestado, pero no podía estar con el celular y manejar al mismo tiempo. ¿Quién se lo había enseñado? Pues Butters.<p>

-Claro, ¿Qué dice?-Le pregunto sin sacar los ojos de la calle.

-"Estoy bien, gracias por dejarme plantado. Tengo una noticia buena y otra mala. Llámame luego" Eso dice. ¡Dios, Kenny! ¡Te dije que no lo tuvimos que haber dejado plantado!- Le contesto y le reprocho.

-Lo siento, tenia hambre- Se excuso el.

-Kenny, nunca cambiaras- Y al rato miro por la ventanilla haciéndose el ofendido.

-Oh vamos, cariño. ¿No te enojaste conmigo, no?- Le dijo haciendo una voz muy infantil. El rubio menor solo revoleo los ojos.

-N-no puedo enojarme contigo…- Le respondió totalmente sonrojado. El otro simplemente sonrió.

* * *

><p>-P-Pobre Stan, ¡Gah! O-Ojala este bien…- Tweek miro a su hijo.<p>

-¿Qué paso, mama?- Le pregunto Brian. El rubio solo le acaricio la cabeza.

-N-No te preocupes, son cosas de amigos- Le dijo calmado mientras le revolvía su cabello.

-Oye, Tweek. Ayúdame con estas cajas- Le pidió Craig con su típica voz nasal.

-Y-Ya va, Craig- Le respondió y fue a ayudarlo.

* * *

><p>-Hey Kyle, ¿Se pueden recibir visitas?-Le pregunto el moreno pensando que tal vez Kenny y Butters podían venir a visitarlo de vez en cuando.<p>

-¿Recibir visitas…? ¡Claro! Pero como eres nuevo, deberías esperar como máximo dos días. Ah, y ten en cuenta que las visitas no pueden durar más de una hora- Stan escucho perfectamente y se "Anoto mentalmente" todo lo que había dicho el judío.

-Ah, bueno gracias- Le agradeció y siguió escuchando las indicaciones que le daba Kyle. Obviamente, ya se había olvidado más de la mitad de las cosas que había dicho. Pero, le gustaba tener a Kyle como "Profesor"

"¿Qué mierda me esta pasando…?"

-… Y bueno, creo que te he enseñado todo- Dijo al fin y se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Pero, el azabache parecía estar en otro mundo-¿Stan?-

"Seguro debo estar muy mal, por lo de Wendy…"

-Stan…- Trato de vuelta.

"Wendy… Kyle me ha hecho olvidarla todo este rato…"

-Stan…- Repitió con menos paciencia que antes.

"Debería agradecerle. Pero, se sintió bien no pensar en Wendy…"

-¡Stan Marsh!-Grito.

"Igual ya debería olvidarla de todos modo… ¡Mierda!"

-¡Me asustaste!-Le respondió volviendo en si. El pelirrojo comenzó a reír tapándose su boca con la mano.

"También tiene linda risa…"-Pensó Stan mientras se le formaba una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué pasa, Wendy?-Le preguntaba el castaño al ver que la pelinegra entraba en su oficina con una mirada desconfiada.<p>

-Creo que Stan y Kyle están en algo-Le respondió sin rodeos. Eric pareció atraído por el tema.

-¿Stan? Recién es nuevo, no pasara nada. Y si pasa, ¿Qué te importa?- Le dijo. La pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sucede que Stan es mi ex marido-Le confeso. Cartman casi escupe el café que estaba tomando.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y por que carajo no me lo dijiste antes?- Le grito. Wendy solamente apretó los puños.

-¡Por que no tenia la puta idea de que iba a venir a la misma empresa que yo! ¡¿Bien?- Le respondió de la misma manera.

-Dios. ¿El tema es que es tu ex marido?- La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza-¿Y que pasa si empieza a tener algo con el judío? ¿Celos?- Le pregunto desconfiado al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! Yo hace tiempo que no siento nada por Stan, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- Le reprocho.

-Pues pareciera que te importa mucho el que ellos dos comiencen algo- Ataco de nuevo.

-¡Oh dios, Eric! ¡Tú no te comparas con Kyle! ¡Y mucho menos con Stan!-

-¿Entonces por que te importa tanto que en un futuro tal vez sean pareja? Además, ni siquiera sabemos si Kyle es gay- Wendy revoleo los ojos.

-Eric, hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta. Kyle es bisexual- El castaño abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

-¿K-Kyle…? ¿B-Bisexual? .Hey, ¿Me llamaste idiota?-Pregunto recordando lo que había dicho antes.

-Eric, ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?- Le dijo.

-Eh, pues no…- Le respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca por su ignorancia.

Wendy solo suspiro.

-Pues si. Se lo conto a Clyde, y claro, Clyde se lo cuenta a Bebe, que me lo conto a mi- Le explico.- Pero, no tiene nada de malo ¿Verdad?-

El castaño solo negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que pobre, ya siendo judío y pelirrojo… y ahora mitad marica-

-¿No vas a hacer nada?-Le pregunto pensando que tal vez lo despediría o algo pareció.

-No. Quiero ver como reacciona Marsh. Además podríamos darle una oportunidad, ¿No crees?-

-Como tú digas…- Le respondió. Por alguna extraña razón, no estaba de acuerdo con su pareja.

-Bien, si era eso, puedes retirarte- Le ordeno.

-G-Gracias- Le dijo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Kyle y Stan… uno encima del otro.

* * *

><p>-¡Ahh!- Grito a todo pulmón Bebe cuando los vio a el pelirrojo y el azabache. Inmediatamente, los últimos se sonrojaron.<p>

-¡No, Bebe!-Le trataba de explicar Kyle-¡Es solo un malentendido!-

-¿M-Malentendido…?-Pregunto la rubia aún sonrojada por la escena.

-S-Si, me caí encima de Kyle… al parecer tropecé. Fue mi culpa- Le explico por su parte Marsh.

-¡Entonces quítate de encima!-Le grito Wendy. Kyle y Stan voltearon sus cabezas al ver que ella había gritado. La pelinegra al darse cuenta, se sonrojo. Pero rápidamente invento una mentira.

-¡No pueden estar así todo el día! ¡Hay que trabajar!- Les grito de nuevo. Stan se levanto y le ofreció la mano a Kyle para ayudarlo. Este la acepto.

-Bien, ahora sigan trabajando-Dijo Wendy y se fue a revisar otros papeles.

-Lo siento, Kyle-Se disculpo el azabache tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, no paso nada- Le respondió con una sonrisa. Bebe sonrió con picardía.

"Siento que entre ellos, pronto surgirá algo más que amistad…"- Pensaba la rubia.

A su vez, Wendy solo se limitaba a pensar por que el pelirrojo le comenzaba a caer un poco mal…

_Continuara… _

* * *

><p><strong>Tranquilasos, no va a ver Stendy e.e Ya se enteraran por que :p**

**¿Que les parecio? Ah, y tengo una duda:**

**¿Que les gustaria más: ClydexKevin o ClydexToken?**

**¡Respondan, porfas!** **Saludos desde Argentina. **

**P.D: Odio la maldita ley SOPA e.e**

**¿Re-Rewiew...?******

**~~Bel, Candy, Kagamine~~_  
><em>**


	6. La noticia buena y la mala

**¡Perdon por el retraso! Aqui tienen el capitulo 6. Muchas gracias por sus rewiews, me animan a seguir.**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Agito su cabeza hacia los dos lados. No, no seguía enamorada de Stan. No podía, ella no sentía eso. Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía así?<p>

-Wendy, ¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunto su amiga, al verla tan concentrada.

-Bebe, no se… - Le contesto.

-¿Tiene que ver con Stan y Kyle, cierto?-Adivino. La pelinegra asintió.

-No se… me da rabia verlos juntos- Le confeso.

-¿¡Sigues enamorada de el!-

-¡No!-Le respondió rápidamente-Estoy segura que no es amor…-

-¿Entonces?-

-No se… a lo mejor debería tener un tiempo para pensarlo-

-Entonces, buena suerte…- Le dijo para irse con su pareja. Wendy suspiro y siguió ordenando sus papeles.

* * *

><p>-Dentro de poco ya termina el trabajo, Stan. Y para que este sea tu primer día… lo hiciste bastante bien- Le felicito Kyle. Stan revoleo los ojos.<p>

-Claro: Tirarle café a mi ex, encontrarla con otro tipo, caerme encima de ti… si, fue un día genial-Le respondió sarcástico. Kyle desvió la mirada.

-Solo quería apoyarte- Stan suavizo su cara y dejo ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar- Se disculpo. Kyle negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada- Y seguido de Stan, ordenaron lo que quedaba en sus mesas de trabajo.

* * *

><p>Al terminar el trabajo Stan acompaño a Kyle a su casa.<p>

-No tienes por que acompañarme- Le dijo a mitad del camino.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme conseguido un trabajo y devolverme la alegría- Le contesto sin pensar en la ultima oración.

-¿Devolverte la alegría…?-Pregunto curioso. Stan ahí se arrepintió de no pensar antes de hablar.

-S-Si… mientras me enseñabas la empresa, y demás… no pensé tanto en Wendy, me hiso bien tener la cabeza en otra parte…- Kyle sonrió.

-No fue nada… Que bueno que te la hice olvidar al menos un rato…- Ya habían llegado. Kyle saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

-Bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana, Kyle- Se despidió Stan.

-Así es, y no tenias por que molestarte en acompañarme-

-No digas eso, es lo único que podía hacer- Kyle sonrió y cerro la puerta. Stan se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

><p>Al llegar vio que tenía dos llamadas perdidas. Eran de Kenny.<p>

"¡Mierda! Me olvide que le dije que me llamara"

Marco su numero, y al otro lado de la línea atendió Butters.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto el rubio.

-¡Butters! ¡Hola! ¿Esta Kenny?-

-¡Stan! Que bueno que llamaste, si, ya te lo paso-

Stan pudo escuchar como Butters llamaba a su novio.

-¿Stan?- Era Kenny.

-¡Kenny! ¡No sabes lo que paso!-

-Wau, despacio… ¿Por qué tan emocionado, Marsh?-

-¡Conseguí trabajo!-

-¿¡QUE! ¿¡En donde!-Le pregunto emocionado.

-¿No era yo el ansioso?-Se burlo.

-Pff… ya, cuéntame…-

-Mm… la verdad es que me agarro sueño-Y fingió un falso bostezo. Pudo escuchar un "¡Oye!" del otro lado de la línea. El soltó una pequeña risita.

-¡Stan! ¡Cuéntame!- Le suplicaba.

-Esta bien… conseguí trabajo en una empresa-

-Espera-Dijo Kenny recordando el mensaje-Tú decías que había una buena y una mala, esa es la buena… ¿Y la mala…?-

-Eso te iba a decir… la buena es que conseguí trabajo y la mala es que Wendy trabaja ahí-

-Oh vamos, no me jodas Stan- Le dijo haciéndole saber que no lo creía.

-¡No bromeo Kenny!-

-Entonces si que tienes mala suerte-

-No tanta-Dijo el recordando a Kyle.

-¿Eh? Uiii… creo que conociste a alguien…- Stan se sonrojo. Kenny podía ser tan metiche a veces.

-¡Cállate Kenny! ¡Solo somos compañeros de trabajo!- Le contesto totalmente sonrojado.

-Mmm… algo me dice que te atrae-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-¡Carajo, Kenny! Es bueno conmigo… nada más-

-¿Bueno? ¿Es hombre?-Pregunto.

-….-

-¿Stan?-

-Mierda-

-¡Ah! ¡Es hombre! Espera, ¿Eres homosexual? ¿Cómo yo? ¡Eh, Stan! Quiero conocerlo… ¡Seria como mi cuñado!-

-¡Hey! ¡No te emociones! ¡No estoy enamorado de el!-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Kyle-

-Lindo nombre, seguro que el también es lindo…-

-Tiene una bella sonrisa y muy lindos ojos-

-¿Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir, Stan?-

-¡Carajo, Kenny! ¡Deja de hacerme decir cosas así!-

-¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste! En fin… siempre eres así con el amor ¿Eh?-

-¡Que solo somos amigos!-

-Si, claro… Hey, dime cuando puedo visitarte-

-Bueno, Kyle me dijo que en la empresa cuando eres nuevo debes esperar como máximo dos días para recibir visitas-

-Así que este tal Kyle te enseño todo…-

-No me jodas, Kenny-

Stan pudo escuchar una risita al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Y como estas con lo de Wendy?-

-La verdad es que… no pensé tanto en ella-

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Quién o que te hiso olvidarla?-

-Bueno… Kyle me hiso olvidarla un largo rato-

-Ese Kyle ya me esta cayendo bien-

-Bueno, Kenny debo irme. Te llamare luego-

-Adios, Stan. Butters te manda saludos-

-Igualmente-

-Chau-

-Adios-

Corto y suspiro para luego recostarse en el sillón.

"Tal vez ver un poco de television me haga bien"

Empezó a cambiar los canales, pero se detuvo en un noticiero. Mostraban la casa de Kyle y decían que habían entrado a robar y tenían a un chico como rehén.

Stan no pensó en nada en ese momento, tenia que ayudar a Kyle, cueste lo que cueste.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Kyaaa! ¿Se lo esperaban?<strong>** ¿Que les parecio? ¿Debo mejorar en algo...?**

**¿Re-Rewiew...?**

**~~Bel,Candy,Kagamine~~_  
><em>**


	7. Es un hecho

**¡Heello! ¿Como estan? :D **

**(Deberias dejar de saludar siempre asi...)**

**Es mi manera de saludar, asi que callate.**

**(Solo da la introduccion asi leen el capitulo)**

**¬¬" Bien, aqui tienen el capitulo 7. Jejeje, no se esperaban el final de Capitulo 6 xD. Bueno, creo que con este cap, tambien las/os voy a sorprender...**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Corrio lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar a la casa del pelirrojo, vio que en la parte delantera estaba llena de autos de policías.<p>

"Mierda"

Entonces, se decidió por la parte de atrás.

"¡Bingo!"

En la parte de atrás, estaba la ventana abierta. Stan pensó que los ladrones eran unos idiotas. Revoleo los ojos. Bueno, la policía y los ladrones de su pueblo no eran muy inteligentes que digamos. Sacudió su cabeza. ¡Ese no era el momento para pensar en eso! ¡Kyle estaba en peligro! Decidido, comenzó a escalar lo mejor que pudo hasta la ventana. Obviamente, se raspo y rasguño las manos a medida que avanzaba. Pero… el saber que Kyle estaba allí, lo re fortalecía.

Llego.

Esa ventana era la de la habitación de Kyle. No había nadie allí. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, asomo su cabeza y vio donde tenían a Kyle. Lo tenían justo en la sala de estar. Y el judío estaba arrinconado contra la pared, mientras los asaltantes que eran dos, e apuntaban con el arma.

"Hijos de puta…"

Marsh observo que Kyle hacia lo posible para zafarse, pero ellos dos eran más fuertes. En una de esas, uno de los ladrones se acerco y Stan puso escuchar que le susurro sensualmente al oído.

-Podría divertirme un rato contigo…- Kyle abrió los ojos a más no poder. Y como pudo, trato de darle un codazo. Grave error.

Stan miraba como la sangre salía del brazo del pelirrojo. El judío cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo que con el brazo izquierdo se cubría su brazo derecho, en la parte de la herida. Stan buscaba con la mirada algo con que defenderse, obviamente no iba salir así como así, sin algo con que ayudarse. Esos dos ladrones tenían navajas, y con eso, hirieron a Kyle. Vio como de vuelta, el mismo ladrón de antes, se agachaba para quedar a la altura de Kyle y con la navaja que aun tenia en su mano, se la pasó lentamente por su mejilla.

-¿Duele…?-Le dijo en un susurro. Kyle solo cerraba los ojos, pidiendo por favor, que esa tortura acabara pronto. El ladrón dejo de pasarle su arma por la cara y se la paso por el cuello. A una distancia sumamente mínima.

-Creo que exageras…- Le advirtió su compañero- Sabes que nunca hemos matado a nadie…-

-Pero yo quiero saber que se siente…- Acerco más su navaja a Kyle hasta hacerla rozar con su cuello.

"Que hijos de…"

Stan agarro lo primero que vio y le pego al compañero del asaltante con el objeto. El otro, se separo rápidamente de Kyle y se dio vuelta, para ver a un pelinegro totalmente enfurecido. Stan repitió el procedimiento. Ahora los dos estaban inconscientes.

-Stan…- Susurro Kyle luchando por no cerrar sus ojos. Stan soltó la sartén **(N/A: Es que vi Enredados xD) **Y se arrodillo a la altura de Kyle.

-Tranquilo, ya esta todo bien…- Dicho esto, tomo delicadamente a Kyle entre sus brazos y lo cargo tipo princesa hasta la salida. Kyle se removía aún con la mano en su brazo. Y también ponía su mejilla sobre el pecho de Stan, tratando de quitarse el dolor.

-Gracias…- Es lo que pudo escuchar Stan por parte del pelirrojo.

-Pase lo que pase, Kyle… no mires tu brazo- Le aconsejo, no quería que Kyle se angustiara más. Tan solo le quedaba mitad de la casa, cuando sintió mucho calor. Se dio vuelta y era… ¡Un incendio! Kyle seguramente habría dejado el gas prendido y alguno de los ladrones hubiera aprovechado eso.

"Espera… ¿Ladrones? ¡Si están inconscientes! Oh no, si alguno despertó, será mejor que saque a Kyle lo más rápido posible"

El fuego se movilizaba rápido, y por eso, Stan tuvo que comenzar a correr. Por momentos el humo lo cubría todo y le era difícil seguir respirando. Agregándole la tos que le provocaba, ese era un trabajo difícil. Cada vez que sentía que no iba a poder seguir, miraba el rostro de Kyle.

"No dejare que esos momentos de sufrimiento, hayan sido en vano, Kyle…"

Eso pensaba, y volvía a correr. Finalmente, al fin llego a la puerta. La abrió y cuando los policías lo vieron inmediatamente llamaron una ambulancia. Stan cayó al suelo arrodillado, aún con Kyle en sus brazos. Estaba exhausto. Pudo fijarse la herida del brazo de Kyle. Pobre, seguramente tuvo mucho miedo. Pudo distinguir entre toda la multitud a Clyde.

-¡Stan!-Lo escucho gritar. Se acerco rápidamente hacia el pelinegro y lo abrazo con delicadeza.

-Clyde… duele- Susurro él. El castaño se separo.

-Oh, lo siento. Muchas gracias por salvar a Kyle- Stan solamente negó con la cabeza suavemente, en señal de que no debía agradecer nada. En ese momento también se acerco Bebe, junto con otros dos chicos.

-¿Estas bien, Stan?- Le pregunto la rubia al verlo tan agotado.

-S-Si… yo me preocuparía más por Kyle-Marsh observaba que la ambulancia no venia y Kyle seguía desmayado.

-¿¡Cuando piensa venir la ambulancia!-Se quejo el chico que estaba junto a Bebe. Era de piel negra y tenia bastante apariencia de tener mucho dinero. Cuando Clyde vio que Stan no entendía quienes eran, decidió presentarlos.

-El es Token- Presento al muchacho millonario-Y el es Kevin-Dijo señalando al pelinegro.

-Ah…- Es lo que dijo Stan.

-N-No…- Todos miraron al pelirrojo. Había murmurado. Seguramente estaba soñando algo o recordaba. Lo importante es que no era algo muy lindo, por la expresión de su cara. La sangre de su mejilla ya se había secado. En ese momento llego la ambulancia. Se llevaron a Kyle y a Stan por las dudas.

* * *

><p>Al llegar, los separaron en habitaciones distintas. Obviamente, Stan tenía mucho menos daño que Kyle. Por eso, caminaba en círculos esperando que el Doctor saliera y le dijera cuando podía entrar a verlo. Estaba sumamente preocupado por él. Se sonrojo.<p>

"Pudiera ser posible… ¿Que este enamorado de Kyle…?"

El Doctor salió de la sala, y le asintió con la cabeza. Marsh ya podía entrar. Cuando entro vio a Kyle sumamente dormido.

"Menos mal que el Doctor me dijo que esta fuera de peligro…"

Le acomodo dos mechones pelirrojos que caían sobre su frente. Y al más mínimo contacto, se despertó.

-¿S-Stan…? ¿Dónde estoy…?- Pregunto al ver donde se encontraba. Stan suspiro.

-Ya esta todo bien… déjame que te explique que te paso- Y así, Stan le explico todo.

Kyle se había quedado con la boca abierta al escuchar el relato.

-Fuiste… fuiste muy valiente…- Stan se sonrojo ante el halago de Kyle, y comenzó a rascarse la nuca nervioso.

-N-No fue nada…- Kyle trato de incorporarse, pero un dolor en su brazo derecho no lo dejo.

-Auch-Dijo para ponerse en la misma posición que antes.

-¡No hagas eso!-Le informo Stan-El medico dijo que debes hacer reposo, al menos tres días- Kyle suspiro.

-¿Y el trabajo? Además, nadie estará conmigo… me aburriré- Stan vio la tristeza en los ojos de Kyle.

-No, no estarás solo. Si quieres me quedo los tres días- El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Pero…!- Stan lo interrumpió.

-Tranquilo, no importa. Además tres días lejos de Wendy no me vienen mal- Los dos soltaron unas risas suaves. Kyle abrió los ojos.

-¿Dijiste que había un incendio? ¿MI CASA? ¡MI CASA! ¡SE QUEMO! ¿DONDE VIVIRE?- Stan se sobresalto por la reacción del judío. Y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, en señal de nervios.

-P-Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres…- Le ofreció-Digo… puedes dormir en mi cama, y yo me armo una en el suelo…-

-No quiero molestarte- Le dijo Kyle pensando que era una molestia-Ya me has salvado, no quiero ser una carga siempre para ti-

"Una carga muy bonita" – Pensó con una sonrisa.

-No eres una carga. En verdad, contigo me siento bien- Kyle lo miro- En serio-

-Entonces… supongo que si- En ese momento entraba Clyde a la habitación.

-¡Kyle! ¿Cómo estas?- Kyle sonrió al ver a Clyde.

-Hola Clyde, bien… creo. – Stan se levantó del asiento, así el castaño se podía sentar.

-Ya vuelvo, Clyde cuídalo. Voy a mi casa a preparar todo- Kyle asintió.

* * *

><p>Cuando estuvo todo listo, Stan noto que estaba impaciente por que Kyle llegara. Se sentó en la cama y se dejo caer mirando al techo.<p>

"Supongo que es un hecho…

Me he enamorado de Kyle…"

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Así que Stan confeso sus sentimientos por Kyle! Pero... ¿Se los dira? ¿Lo callara...? ¿Esperara...?<strong>

**¡En el proximo Cap, veremos!**

**¿Re-Rewiew...?**

**P.D: Por alguna razón, me gusto como quedo... espero no parecer presumida.**

**~~Bel,Candy,Kagamine~~_  
><em>**


	8. Ellos son Kenny y Butters

**¡Hello! ¿Como han estado? Antes que nada: ¡MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEWS! Espero seguir mejorando. Me encanta y me hace sentir muy bien que me digan que les gusta mi historia. Dado que soy novata.**

**En fin, les dejo el capitulo. Ojala les guste.**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Stan abrió la puerta de su casa, para encontrase con la cara de un cansado Kenny al lado de un exhausto Butters.<p>

-¡Amigos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto con sorpresa. Kenny jadeaba. Se notaba que los dos habían corrido.

-Supimos… lo de… Kyle… Bueno… salió en tele… ah… ¿No?- Le explico entre jadeos.

-Primero, pasen así les doy un vaso de agua. Y segundo, Kyle esta bien- Los invito a pasar y los dos asintieron y entraron. Marsh les trajo un vaso con agua y hielo. Los dos se lo tomaron lo más rápido posible, y luego, dieron un suspiro en señal de satisfacción.

-¿Mejor?-Pregunto Stan. Butters asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, gracias Stan. Kenny y yo vinimos lo más rápido posible, queríamos saber como estaba tu nov… digo, tu amigo- Se corrigió rápidamente él. Stan le envió una mirada a Kenny.

-Te dije que no somos novios- Le dijo. Kenny solo se encogió de hombros.

-Antes de que diga eso, debería conocerlo. No creas que te voy a dejar con cualquiera- Stan levanto una ceja.

-¿Ah? Pareces mi madre…- Kenny ahogo una risa.

-No, pero quiero conocer bien a ese chico. Ya te dije, seria como mi cuñado- Stan revoleo los ojos. Ese Kenny jamás cambiaria.

-Por cierto, Kyle se quedara aquí… su casa se incendio… ¿Sabían?- Los dos rubios abrieron los ojos. Kenny apoyo sus codos en sus piernas y acostó su cabeza en sus manos. Luego, levanto una ceja con picardía.

-¿Y que van a hacer…?- Pregunto picaron. Stan se sonrojo.

-¡Cállate, Kenny! Que me guste no significa que…- Stan trato de arreglar su ultima oración- ¡Digo…! Em, que me guste como… amigo y compañero, no significa que sea mi pareja- Butters ya estaba tapándose la boca con la mano en señal de no querer reírse.

-Stan, Stan, Stan…- Decía Kenny mientras movía la cabeza lentamente-Es muy obvio que ese chico te trae loco…- Stan solo bajo la mirada.

-Esta bien…- Dijo. Los dos rubios abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron para afirmar que lo que habían escuchado era cierto.

-Q-Que si… me gusta Kyle… - Soltó por fin. El primero en gritar fue Kenny. Al terminar con su grito, se abalanzo sobre Stan y lo abrazo.

-¡TENGO CUÑADO!- Grito feliz. Stan trataba de zafarse.

-M-Me asfixias… Kenny- Decía con dificultad el pelinegro.

-Oh. Lo siento- El rubio se separo y tomo asiento como antes, al lado de su pareja.

-Dime, Stan-Esta vez hablo Butters- ¿Por qué te gusta? Digo… en un solo día ya te has enamorado. ¿Amor a primera vista?- Stan pensó unos momentos antes de contestar.

-La verdad, es que Kyle es muy lindo, bueno, inteligente y lo mejor de todo… me hace olvidar bastante a Wendy- Le explico.

-Entonces, si- Dijo Butters contento.

-¿Esta vez, si que…?- Pregunto Marsh curioso.

-¡Esta vez si estas enamorado! Menos mal que dijiste que no te enamorarías nunca más…- Stan se sonrojo.

-Eso fue por que estaba herida de la maldita de Wendy- Kenny abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-¿Te escuchaste?- Stan lo miro confuso.

-Si me escuche… dije que…- Antes de terminar la oración nuevamente Kenny lo estaba asfixiando.

-¡LE DIJISTE A WENDY "MALDITA"! ¡STAN ESTAS CADA VEZ MÁS GRANDE! ¡CRECES TAN RAPIDO!- Stan se lo quito de encima.

-Primero: Deja de hacer eso. Segundo: ¡Sé lo que hago! Tercero: ¡Yo no soy tu maldito hijo para que digas que crezco rápido!-Kenny se reía con las quejas de Stan.

-Stan-Llamo la atención Butters-¿Qué piensas hacer con Kyle? ¿Se lo dirás…? ¿Esperaras…? – Stan otra vez se puso a pensar.

-La verdad… prefiero esperar. Ya saben, conocerlo mejor. Si le digo que me gusta con solo un día de conocerlo… pensara que soy…-

-¿Pensara que…?-Pregunto Kenny.

-...¿Pervertido?...- Dijo Marsh. Kenny puso su mano en su mentón.

-Creo que si, es lo mejor…- Butters miro a su novio y luego a Stan.

-¡Quiero conocer al cuñado de mi pareja!-Soltó sin más. Stan se agarro el puente de la nariz, cosa que hacia con frecuencia en su niñez.

-¿Tú también…?-Es lo que pregunto en señal de desesperación- Esta bien… supongo que Kyle también los quiere conocer- Kenny sonrió con felicidad.

-¡Wii! ¡Sii! ¡Gracias, Stan! ¡Prometemos causar una buena impresión!- Stan revoleo los ojos, pero una sonrisa estaba en su cara. Ese era el Kenny que conocía, su mejor amigo.

-¿Vamos?-Pregunto. Butters y él asintieron. –Pues, vamos- Y se encaminaron al hospital.

* * *

><p>-Ah, entonces te quedaras en la casa de Stan-Decía Clyde, luego de que Kyle le contara todo. El pelirrojo asintió.<p>

-Si. Stan fue muy amable, la verdad es que creo que solo lo hace por compromiso- Le respondió con un poco de culpa. Clyde negó con la cabeza.

-Te acompaño a tu casa, te rescato de esos malditos ladrones y ahora te ofrece quedarse a dormir… desde mi punto de vista, lo traes loco… pero de amor- Kyle se sonrojo al escuchar eso de parte de su amigo. Desvió su mirada completamente sonrojado.

-N-No lo creo, Clyde… solo somos amigos. Lo hace por compromiso, nada más- Clyde se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices…- En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Pase-Dijo Kyle. Eran Stan junto a otros dos rubios.

-Ah, hola Stan-Saludo Clyde.

-Hola Clyde…- Contesto el pelinegro. Kenny le dio un codazo a Stan (muy poco disimulado) en señal de que los presentara.

-Ah, ellos son Kenny y su pareja Butters- Los presento. Clyde al parecer no le pareció mal la idea de que dos hombres fueran pareja. Pero en realidad, en South Park había cualquier tipo de parejas y situaciones.

-Mucho gusto, soy Clyde-Y estrecho su mano con ambos rubios.

-Kyle, el es Kenny, mi mejor amigo y él es su pareja, Butters- Kyle sonrió.

-Les daría la mano, pero no puedo- Dijo. Kenny solo negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Kyle. Queríamos ver si estabas bien- Stan empezó a ponerse nervioso, ¿Y si Kenny hablaba de más?

-Estoy muy bien, gracias- Le contesto. Stan sonrió, se nota que les cayó bien.

-Que bueno. Por que Stan solo habla maravillas de ti-Siguió el rubio.

"Mierda, Kenny…

Voy a matarte…"

* * *

><p><strong>Stan va a matar a Kenny xD Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. ¡Cuidense!<strong>

**~~Bel,Candy,Kagamine~~**


	9. Un sueño extraño

**¡Estoy muy feliz por que llegue a los 50 rewiews! :3 ¡GRACIAS DE VERDAD! Sin más, les dejo el capitulo 9.**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>-¿M-Maravillas…?-Pregunto Kyle sonrojado por lo que le había dicho el rubio. Kenny asintió.<p>

-¡Si! ¡Dice que eres muy buen compañero! ¡Y otras cosas!-Kyle miraba a Kenny con la boca abierta. ¿Era en serio? En ese momento, Stan solo quería que un hoyo saliera de la tierra y se lo tragara. Se acerco a Kenny y paso su brazo por su cuello, como en señal de un abrazo. Pero, sus intenciones eran ahorcarlo.

-Kenny… ¿No quieres venir a tomar algo y después volvemos?-Decía mientas apretaba más al rubio contra su cuello. Butters miraba un poco divertido la escena. Su Kenny nunca podría mantener su boca cerrada, aunque esta era una buena causa.

-O-Ok, Stan…- Dijo antes de quedarse sin aire. Marsh sonrió.

-Vamos-Ordeno y se lo llevo a rastras. Clyde y Butters empezaron a reírse. El celular del castaño sonó, indicando que tenía un mensaje.

-Oh-Exclamo mientras lo leía-Es Bebe, debo irme-Kyle y Butters se despidieron de Donovan, y así se quedaron solos.

* * *

><p>-¿¡Vos Queres que yo te mate!-Le pregunto mientras lo ahorcaba contra la pared. El rubio, a pesar de no tener casi nada de aire, sonrió con picardía.<p>

-D-Deberías agradecerme-Le recrimino-Sino, ¿Cuándo te le declararas?- Stan lo soltó lentamente de su agarre.

-No se. Quiero tener más tiempo-Le respondió. Kenny revoleo los ojos.

-¿Más tiempo para que?-Una voz se metió en la conversación sin ser llamada. Stan se asusto.

-¡Ah!-Se giro para ver quien era la causante de la voz-¡Craig, idiota! ¡¿Quieres matarme?-Le pregunto.

-Es lo que quise hacer- Le dijo. Stan solo bufo. A su lado estaban Tweek y Brian.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto Kenny mientras se ponía al lado de Stan.

-¿Qué? ¿No podemos conocer la futura pareja de Stan?-Marsh empezaba a enfurecerse por los comentarios de todos.

-¡Dios! ¡Basta! ¡No se si aceptara mis sentimientos! ¿Bien?-Les dijo de una vez. Los otros suspiraron.

-Solo lo queremos conocer, ¿Vamos?-Sugirió Brian. Stan suspiro, no se podía negar a los ojos de aquel niño.

* * *

><p>-Felicidades-Le decía Kyle a Butters cuando el rubio le dijo que se casaría con Kenny. -¿Tienen fecha?-Butters negó con la cabeza.<p>

-Pensamos que en Septiembre seria lo mejor. Aunque aún faltan como 7 meses. Pero tú sabes, hay que organizar y todo…- Kyle asintió.

-Espero que pueda ir-Deseo Kyle. Los amigos de Stan eran muy buenos.

-Seguro iras, no te preocupes-En ese momento abrieron la puerta y entraron un pelinegro, con un rubio y un pequeño pelinegro. Kyle se sorprendió.

-¿Hola…?-Pregunto confundido.

-Kyle, ellos son Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak y su hijo Brian-Los presento Stan.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kyle Broflovski- Se presento él-Stan, tienes muchos amigos-Sonrió. Marsh se rasco la nuca.

-Jeje, ¿Eso crees…?-Pregunto sonrojado por el halago.

-No todos somos amigos-Dijo Craig con voz fría mientras cerraba sus ojos-Por la única razón que soy amigo de Marsh es por mi Tweek-El rubio se sonrojo.

-¡Gah! P-Pero Craig…-El pelinegro lo abrazo por la cintura y él se sonrojo.

-Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas, Tweek…-Le susurro al oído. Si, la cabeza de Tweek se podía comparar con un tomate. La enfermera entro a la habitación.

-Lamento informarles, caballero; Pero ya son casi las 21:00 de la noche, y el paciente necesita descansar. Obviamente, alguien se puede quedar con él. Pero solo uno-Todos asintieron y se miraron. Kenny y Butters tenían planes, Craig y Tweek necesitaban seguir con la cafetería y el único que quedaba era Stan.

-Bueno-Dijo él adivinando sus pensamientos-No tengo problema-Todos lo miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. –Y dejen de pensar eso-Les dijo mientras les daba la espalda y se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama de Kyle. Cuando los demás se fueron, Kyle bajo la mirada.

-No tienes por que hacerlo…- Empezó-En tu casa tienes una cama. Yo puedo dormir solo-Stan negó con la cabeza.

-Di lo que quieras, yo me quedare. Te guste o no-Kyle lo miro confundido-Quiero saber que estés bien. Además, no tengo a nadie en mi casa, así que estaría igual que tú-

-Con la diferencia que tú no estas herido-Le respondió. Stan se rasco de vuelta la nunca en señal de nerviosismo.

-Lo que quise decir fue que…- La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera que traía una manta y una almohada.

-Para usted-Dijo mientras se la daba a Stan. Él sonrió y agradeció.

-No estoy seguro-Le dijo Kyle-Dormirás mal y al día siguiente te dolerá todo el cuello-

-No te preocupes, ¿Si? Además son solo 3 días y luego de este 2. Así que no pasara nada-Kyle no parecía muy convencido.

-Pero… desde que me conociste solo te cause problemas-Confeso. Stan negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

-Kyle; Me conseguiste trabajo, me ayudaste con Wendy, me hiciste olvidarla bastante… ¿Dices que fue un error haberte conocido? Todo lo contrario. Eres una maravilla de persona-Le contesto mientras acomodaba la almohada y se tapaba con la manta.

-G-Gracias…- Agradeció el judío por el halago. Stan solo sonrió.-Buenas noches-Le dijo al ver que apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada.

-Buenas noches-Respondió él y cerro sus ojos. Kyle pareció esperar un momento.

-Stan…-Dijo en casi un susurro.

-¿Q-que?-Le pregunto mientras se acomodaba mejor y cerraba de vuelta sus ojos.

-T-Te quiero-Los ojos de Stan se abrieron, pero Kyle le daba la espalda. Él estaba en la derecha de Kyle, y Kyle estaba mirando a su derecha, mirando a la pared. Por eso, le daba la espalda.

-Y-yo también te quiero, Kyle-Le respondió agradeciendo que su sonrojo no se notara por la oscuridad. Kyle sonrió y luego los dos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p>-¡Lo siento!-Se disculpaba Clyde mientras con la servilleta trataba de secar la bebida que había tirado en el traje elegante de Kevin.<p>

-No pasa nada, déjalo. Iré al baño a limpiármelo, no es nada-Y se fue. Bebe miro con mala cara a su novio.

-¡Clyde! Ten más cuidado la próxima vez-Le recrimino. El castaño solo se disculpo de nuevo.

-Voy a ayudarlo-Y se fue al baño, dejando así a Token y a Bebe solos.

* * *

><p>-Dios, lo siento, Token. –Se disculpo la rubia con el rico. Él solo negó con la cabeza.<p>

-No es nada, princesa-Bebe se sonrojo. La ruborizaba que Black le diga princesa, aunque sea por compromiso. Clyde nunca la trataba así.

-¿Eres soltero?-Pregunto. Él se sorprendió con la pregunta.

-S-Si, pero tú no-Le dijo. Ella sonrió.

-Ahora si-Y lo beso lo más rápido que pudo. Token admitía que Bebe le gustaba, pero no podía hacerle eso a Clyde.

* * *

><p>-No te preocupes, Clyde. Ya esta todo bien- Le trato de animar Kevin al castaño que estaba totalmente arrepentido.<p>

-Pero…-Kevin le puso un dedo en sus labios en señal de que no siguiera hablando. Clyde se sonrojo por la piel suave de él.

-No hables más; Esta cena era solo para conocernos un poco más-Clyde asintió lentamente. –Ahora vamos afuera. Token y Bebe nos deben estar esperando-Kevin abrió la puerta, y se quedo petrificado al ver la escena. Aunque podía jurar que Clyde lo estaba aún más.

-¿B-Bebe y Token…?-Les pregunto. Los aludidos se separaron. Token tenía una cara de arrepentimiento y culpa y Bebe, parecía satisfecha. -¿Qué carajo acabo de pasar?-Pidió explicaciones, pero lo único que consiguió fue una separación de pareja. Kevin vio de reojo como Clyde miraba que Bebe y Token salía tomados de la mano. Se entristeció.

-Lo siento, Clyde…-Lamento Kevin. Clyde negó con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, Kevin. Supongo que en cualquier momento me dejaría por otro; No veníamos muy bien que digamos…-

-¿A no?- Pregunto curioso.

-No; Casi siempre tenia que buscarla para hablar y ella me ignoraba. Me mandaba mensajes diciendo que cancelaria nuestras citas, es un milagro que no cancelara esta salida-El pelinegro lo entendió, por que no pregunto nada más.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?-Le sugirió. El castaño asintió.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? Es muy tarde-Le pregunto Donovan mientras abría la puerta.

-No quiero molestar-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Anda; No hay problema-Le dijo de vuelta. Kevin no tuvo otra opción que decir que sí.

* * *

><p>-Te amo, Kyle…-Decía Stan mientras se arrodillaba y le regalaba una rosa roja.<p>

-Yo también, Stan…-Contesto él con las mejillas sonrojadas y tomando la rosa. La dejo a un costado y se acerco a sus labios. Siguieron acercándose, hasta sentir la respiración del uno con el otro. Y… despertó.

Se sentó en la cama, totalmente extrañado por el sueño que había tenido. Miro a su derecha y vio la cara de Stan totalmente dormida. Desvió la mirada ruborizado por lo que había soñado. A lo mejor era una coincidencia. Pero ni hasta él se convencía, por que cuando despertó el corazón le latía con fuerza y estaba sonrojado. ¿Estaba enamorado de Stan? Volvió a mirar al pelinegro que ahora estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Kyle sonrió, se veía tierno mientras dormía.

"_¿Dices que fue un error haberte conocido? Todo lo contrario. Eres una maravilla de persona"_

Recordó sus palabras y un sonrojo leve se apodero de sus mejillas. Decidió que lo mejor era dormir, y en la mañana pensaría ese sueño extraño que había tenido.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal?<strong>

**¿Re-rewiew...?**

**~~Bel,Candy,Kagamine~~_  
><em>**


	10. Recordando

**¡Perdon por la demora! ;_; Estuve unos días sin compu, me concentre en otras cosas jeje... Sobre todo en comprar las cosas para el colegio, ¡Solo quedan 11 días de vacaciones! ¡No, mi niñez! ;_; ...**

**Y para colmo empiezo secundaria, ¡Deseenme suerte! Y ahi esta un poco el problema, estoy pensando que a lo mejor el colegio es un estorbo para los fics. Pero hare lo mejor que pueda. Por cierto, el otro día una lectora me pregunto si tenia proyectos en mente. Y sí:**

**Se trata de que a Stan, Kyle , Cartman y Kenny le son otorgados los poderes de los elementos. Y lo demás es como una aventura. Pero lo empezare cuando termine este. ¡Paciencia!**

**Por otro lado, creo que este capitulo no esta del todo bien. Es más, creo que me salio fatal... -3- **

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Abrió Lentamente sus ojos, para encontrase con el techo blanco del hospital. Se miro el brazo y recordó por que estaba allí. Suspiro. Miro a su costado, y vio que Stan no estaba allí. Suspiro de vuelta.<p>

-Era hora de que se vaya, seguro tenia cosas que hacer… es un hecho, me aburriré aquí- Dijo a la nada.

-¿Quién dijo que me fui?-Era la voz de Stan. Estaba entrando por la puerta con una bandeja y un plato de desayuno. Eran dos tostadas más un café con leche. –Yo quería traerte más, pero parece que tendrás que comer esto- Se dirigió a él y le dejo la comida en la cama.

-N-No tenías por que- Le dijo-Pensé que te habías ido-Y se dispuso a comer el desayuno.

-No me iré hasta que estes bien-Le respondió. Kyle sonrió.

-Hey, ¿A que hora te despertaste? Y hablando de eso… ¿Qué hora es?-Stan miro su reloj.

-Pues yo me levante a las 9:30, ya desayune no te preocupes-Le dijo apartando la tostada que le quería dar Kyle-Y bueno, son las 10:15-

-Ah- Es lo único que dejo salir el pelirrojo de su boca. Inmediatamente recordó su sueño y un leve tono rojizo se apodero de sus mejillas.

-¿Kyle? ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Stan al ver que el judío miraba para abajo totalmente sonrojado-¿Tienes fiebre?- Y procedió a ponerle su mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura. Cosa que hizo que Kyle se sonrojara aún más. -¡Dios, Kyle! Pareces un tomate…-

-Uh, yo… digo… la tostada… ¡La tostada esta caliente!- Es lo único con lo que pudo excusarse.

-Eh… como digas, Kyle…-Genial, ahora Stan lo creía un idiota. –Cambiando de tema, ¿Sabes que día es hoy?-

-martes-Le respondió. Stan soltó una risita.

-No, número-Le dijo. Kyle lo pensó.

-¿14?- Stan asintió-14… 14 de febrero… ¡Día de San Valentín!-Stan asintió divertido por la explicación de Kyle. –Ah, Feliz Día de San Valentín, Stan- Le deseo.

-Igual para ti, Kyle-

-¿No tienes planeado nada? Digo, algunos solteros festejan San Valentín con sus amigos-Kyle vio como Stan negaba con la cabeza.

-Todos mis amigos, bueno, mis mejores… están en pareja. Y no me gustaría arruinarles el día- Kyle solo dijo "Ah" y dejo la bandeja a un lado, ya había terminado de comer.

-¿Y tú, Kyle? Digo… antes de estar herido y eso… ¿Tenias planes?-Cerro con fuerza sus puños al pensar en algún tipo que quisiera andar con Kyle. Cuando se dio cuenta, no lo podía creer. Eran celos, ¿Él era así de celoso con Wendy? No lo recordaba.

-Bueno yo… no- Stan sonrió y suspiro, parecía un suspiro de "Estamos igual" pero en realidad era un suspiro de "Menos mal"

-Entonces, cuando salgas de aquí, tal vez tú y yo podemos celebrar en mi casa, ¿No te parece?-Kyle lo escuchaba atentamente-Seria como las salidas de amigos, solo que vemos una peli o algo… - Kyle iba a responder pero una enfermera entro en la habitación.

-Señor Broflovski, le informamos que su herida va mejorando bastante, así que hay probabilidades de que a la noche ya le demos el alta. O a más tardar a la mañana del día siguiente- Kyle sonrió. Stan también. Le agradecieron y cuando ella se fue, Kyle respondió a la propuesta de Stan.

-No parece mala idea- Le dijo-Siempre y cuando, no sea de terror…- Stan lo pensó un segundo.

-¿Te dan miedo?-Le pregunto. Kyle se apeno un poco.

-Uh, yo… bueno, algo… si…- Murmuraba a lo que Stan no podía escucharlo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Le pregunto al no poder escuchar bien.

-Que si…-Volvió a murmurar.

-Kyle, no te oigo…- Le dijo de nuevo Stan.

-¡Que si!-Le grito y luego desvió la mirada-Lo siento, odio admitir esas cosas-

-No hay problema, Kyle- Le respondió-Si quieres alquilamos una de Ciencia Ficción o Acción- Le dijo.

-Pensé que era el Día de San Valentín-Stan se sonrojo levemente pero pudo ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Ósea… ¿Te gustaría una película romántica?- Le pregunto. Kyle asintió con la cabeza. –Entonces una peli romántica será-

-¡No!- Dijo él-¿Pero tú que quieres? A mi me gustan más esas, pero elige la que tú quieras, si quieres terror la veo sin problemas- Stan negó con la cabeza.

-No-Fue lo que dijo-Veremos la que tú quieras, ¿Qué clase de anfitrión seria?-

-Pero…- Trato de protestar. Stan solo le puso un dedo de él en sus labios.

-Veremos la romántica, ¿Si?- Kyle asintió, no por que estuviera conforme, sino por que el contacto de Stan lo estaba haciéndose sonrojar. –Ah, ya prepare todo en mi casa-

-¿Si?-Pregunto él recordando que se quedaba a vivir con Stan hasta que su casa se arreglara.

-Si, dormirás en mi cama-Kyle iba a hablar pero Stan fue más rápido-Ni se te ocurra protestar-Le advirtió-Eres mi invitado, yo no tengo problema de dormir en el suelo, no te preocupes-

-No puedo aceptarlo, Stan-Le dijo-Creo que ya te cause bastantes problemas-

-No, Kyle. ¡Ni siquiera sé por que piensas eso! Ya te dije, eres una maravilla de persona-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, si esta noche ya puedes irte de aquí, dormirás en mi cama- Stan parecía ser firme, pero a la vez gentil y tierno. -¿Si, Kyle?-

El judío asintió. Hubo algo en Stan que le hiso decir que sí. No se pudo negar, ¿Qué había sido?

"¿En que mierda estoy pensando?"

Y como si fuera una película, en su mente se repasaban una y otra vez los hechos en los que estuvieron juntos.

"_Que linda chica…"_

"_Sí, nos separamos hoy"_

"_¿Para ti… soy un buen chico?"_

"_Trabajo. Me he enterado que hay vacantes, ¿Me dejaría trabajar aquí?"_

"_Era una broma, si lo conseguí"_

Se sonrojo al recordar esa vez que casi se besaban, en el momento que había interrumpido Clyde. Ese hombre… tenía que estar interrumpiendo hermosos momentos. Esperen… ¿Estaba molesto? ¿De no haber sido por Clyde se hubieran besado? ¿Él _quería_ ese beso? Y… ¿Por qué carajo Stan le estaba comenzando a parecer atractivo?

-Kyle, ¿En que te quedaste pensando?-Le pregunto al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Ah, en como nos conocimos-Stan se puso un poco nervioso.

-Si, sobre aquella vez…- Se apeno al recordar lo que dijo.

Kyle rio. –No pasa nada, Stan-

-Menos mal- Suspiro. Y los se quedaron hablando un rato más.

* * *

><p>-Perdón por las molestias, Clyde-Se disculpaba el pelinegro mientras salía de su casa.<p>

-No fue nada, Kevin. Eres muy buen amigo, ¿Sabes?-Le elogio. El pelinegro se sonrojo.

-G-Gracias, Clyde… nos veremos luego-Se despidieron. Clyde tenía que ir a la empresa a decirle a Cartman que Stan y Kyle no irían a trabajar.

El tema es como recibiría la noticia.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Re-Rewiew...?<strong>

**~~Bel,Candy,Kagamine~~**


	11. ¡Gracias, Zack!

**Perdón. Perdón. Perdón. Perdón. ¡De verdad lo siento...! He empezado secundaria, y ya es un infierno xD. Ok, no puedo quejarme, después de todo, todos son mayores que yo xD Bueno, hasta que venga el 25 de Septiembre y cumpla mis 13... Esto no tiene que ver con el fic, asi que ...**

**¡¿ME PERDONAN? ¡Lo siento...!**

**Pero aqui les traigo un capitulo nuevo, y les prometo que los proximos se pondran mejores.**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Seguían conversando animadamente de cosas sin importancia. Hasta que la enfermera entro en la habitación.<p>

-Es seguro, te dan el alta-Para ese entonces ya era mediodía. Kyle y Stan se miraron y sonrieron. –Disculpe Señor Marsh, pero debe retirarse unos minutos mientras ayudamos al paciente- Stan se fue sin decir nada. Cuanto más rápido le hiciera caso, más rápido estaría con Kyle. Se quedo en la puerta mientras escuchaba como Kyle se ponía de vuelta su ropa. Ya faltaba menos. Suspiro mientras se recargaba en la puerta.

-Cuanto te quiero, Kyle…-Susurro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡Estoy listo y como nuevo!-Kyle había salido de la habitación pegando un fuerte portazo en la espalda de Stanley que cayo de cara al suelo-Oh…- Marsh se levanto con ayuda del pelirrojo.

-N-No te preocupes, Kyle. Estoy bien- Le dijo para que no se preocupara.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo.

-Ya te dije que no es nada-Y dicho esto se fueron rumbo a la casa del pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Apenas llegaron Stan le mostro toda la casa al judío. No era una casa <em>"Wau" <em>ni tampoco una casa _"Oh..." _Era una casa común y corriente. Kyle pregunto donde dormiría, así que Stan sonrojado lo llevo a la habitación. Había una cama de dos plazas, y una al lado en el piso.

-Yo dormiré abajo-No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

-Ni lo sueñes, tú dormirás en la cama grande-Le respondió.

-Olvídalo, Stan. Yo duermo en esta cama-Y se acostó en frente de él haciendo una mueca de relajación -¡Es muy cómoda!- Marsh sonrió.

-Por cierto, hay que ir a alquilar la película. Acuérdate… hoy es San Valentín- Kyle asintió con la cabeza. –Vamos, iremos a un lugar al que voy frecuentemente- El pelirrojo acepto.

* * *

><p>-Amigo, que bueno verte- Le saludo el vendedor dirigiéndose al pelinegro que entraba junto al pelirrojo- ¿Nuevo amigo o pare…?- Paro al ver que las mejillas del chico que no conocía adquirían un tono rosado leve.<p>

-Hola Zack-Saludo él lo más natural tratando de disimular su furia. Genial, primero Kenny y ahora Zack. ¡Él se declararía cuando él quiera! –El es mi amigo, Kyle-

-Mucho gusto, Kyle. Soy Zack, un amigo de Stan- Y le ofreció su mano, que el pelirrojo estrecho con gusto.

-Se ve que tienes bastantes amigos, Stan-Le dijo con una sonrisa. –Bien, volviendo al tema, estamos buscando una película- Zack se quedo pensativo.

-¿De que genero?- Pregunto.

-Amor- -Terror- Los dos se miraron. Kyle había dicho terror, mientras que Stan había dicho amor.

-¿Entonces…?-Siguió el vendedor sin saber a quien hacer caso.

-Terror-Se le adelanto el pelirrojo al pelinegro decidido. El judío lo miro.

-No, amor-Lo contradecía Stan.

-Decídanse-Les ordeno Zack con una mano en su cara aburrido de verlos indecisos.

-Esta bien, alquilemos una de terror-Se rindió Stan. Kyle torció una mueca de inseguridad, pero se aseguro cosa de que el pelinegro no lo notara, aunque pudo verlo.

-Entonces, veré lo que hay-Y se fue a buscar alguna película de terror realmente terrorífica. Cuando los dejo solos, Stan se acerco a Zack.

-Zack, necesito que me hagas un favor-Le pidió.

-Lo que quieras-Le respondió-Se ve que estas muerto de amor por ese pelirrojo. Además, no esta nada mal-

Stan frunció el ceño, pero movió su cabeza a los dos lados y se concentro en lo que iba a pedirle.

-Necesito que cuando te de la película, la cambies por una de amor-Zack sonrió picaron.

-Jejeje, eres todo un romántico, Stanley…- Le dijo, a lo que el pelinegro se ruborizo.

En ese momento llego Kyle con una película en la mano.

-Supongo que esta…-Susurro mientras miraba la portada en la que se leía "Eco" **(N/A: Unas amigas mías la miraron y dicen que se re asustaron, la verdad yo no soy de ver pelis de terror, ¿Ustedes, si?)**

-Déjame verla-Le ordeno Zack y el pelirrojo se la dio. –Si, es muy buena. – Y la abrió. –Oh-Dijo apenado –Esperen un momento, debo cambiar el CD-

-No hay problema- Le respondió Stan sonriendo.

Luego de que lo haya cambiado, Zack se la dio a los chicos, que se fueron a la casa de Stan. Kyle había salido antes que el pelinegro, y cuando el ultimo se disponía a salir, Zack le silbo para que se diera vuelta, y cuando lo hiso, le guiño un ojo.

-Es todo tuyo, Stanley- Stan rodo los ojos.

-Eso espero, Zack. Eso espero-

Se sentaron en el sillón luego de poner el CD en el DVD. Stan controlaba el control. Cuando Kyle se preparaba para maldecirse a si mismo por no hacer caso a Stan, el menú apareció.

-¿Qué carajo…?- Es lo que murmuro el pelirrojo al ver el menú de la película. -¡Es una película de amor…!-

-Parece que Zack se equivoco-Es lo único que dijo el pelinegro sonriendo. –Vaya, parece que tendremos que ver esta-

-Pero…- Intento protestar.

-Zack cerró. Ya no podemos elegir otra. Además, dijiste que te gustaban las películas de amor–Kyle se sonrojo.

-Esta bien, tú ganas-Y se acomodo mejor en el sillón.

* * *

><p>-¡Tengo que decírselo a Stan!-Es lo que exclamo Clyde apenas salió de la empresa, y se dirigió a la casa del pelinegro.<p>

* * *

><p>Stan miro de reojo a Kyle que estaba sumido en la película. Se encontraba igual que él ruborizado e intrigado de cómo terminaría aquella historia. El pelinegro desvió la mirada al ver que el pelirrojo también lo empezó a mirar de reojo.<p>

"Ahora que lo miro, Stan es un chico atractivo…."

Se sonrojo aun mas de lo que estaba por su pensamiento y avergonzado bajo la mirada, pero noto que alguien lo observaba. Se volteo y se topo con esos hermosos ojos azules que se notaban con un brillo especial, ya que atardecía y la luz se hacia cada vez más hermosa. A su vez, Marsh miraba maravillado al pelirrojo, sus preciosos ojos esmeralda y no pudo evitar bajar sus ojos azules hacia los labios del pelirrojo a los que se fue acercando lentamente…

"Stan..."

"Kyle…"

Estaban a mínimos centímetros uno del otro cuando…

¡RING!

Tocaron timbre. Se separaron completamente rojos y fueron a abrir un poco avergonzados por lo casi hacían. Stan se fijo al ver quien era, y no era nada más ni nada menos que el castaño.

-Hola Clyde-Lo saludo fríamente. No estaba enojado, pero estaba harto de que interrumpieran cuando esta a punto de besarse con Kyle.

-¿Quién es…? Ah, Hola Clyde-Lo saludo el pelirrojo al ver quien era. -¿Has corrido?-

-¿T-Tú que crees…?-Le pregunto con una mueca de "¿Estas jodiendo?"

-Eso no importa-Dijo Stan-¿Qué sucede?-

-Wendy…-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-Kyle frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre.

-Esta…-

-¿Esta…?-Le animo a seguir Stan.

-¡Wendy esta embarazada!-

-¿QUE?-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Yeaaaah! ¿Se lo esperaban? Jejjee, no puse nombre de pelis de amor, imaginense la que quieran ^^- Perdonen en serio por la tardanza... Tratare de actualizar más seguido.<strong>

**_~~Bel,Candy,Kagamine~~  
><em>**


	12. Un nuevo trabajo

**¡Perdon por la tardanza! La secundaria e.e**

**Apenas hoy pude escribirlo xD. NO MIENTO -3- Este lunes tengo que entregar un trabajo practico.  
><strong>

**Creo que este capitulo les gustara :3**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>-¿Embarazada?-Kyle se volvió hacia Stan-¿Es tuyo?-<p>

-¿Eh?-El pelinegro salía de su estado de shock-¡CLARO QUE NO!-

-¡No!-Intervino el castaño-Es de Cartman-Explico.

-Primero, pasa, Clyde-Ordeno Stan-Así hablamos más cómodos-El castaño obedeció.

Ya adentro, los tres se sentaron en la sala. Clyde en un sillón chico, y los otros dos restantes en uno más grande que el anterior.

-¿Lo anuncio hoy?-Pregunto Kyle. El castaño asintió.

-Dijo que estaba aproximadamente desde hace un mes y medio…- Y cuando termino de decir esa oración, la cara de Stan perdió levemente el color.

-¿Y mes y medio…?-Murmuro sin poder creerlo.

-Espera, tú y Wendy…- Esta vez hablo Kyle. Stan asintió.

-Me fue infiel-Dijo por fin.

-Lo siento mucho, Stan- Dijeron Kyle y Clyde al mismo tiempo. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

-No importa-Les respondió.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que si importa!- Se quejo Kyle. -¡Tienes que decirle algo! ¡No, no puedes…! –

-Wendy quedo en el olvido, Kyle-Le interrumpió.

-¿Eh…?- Justo cuando Stan iba a explicarle lo que había querido decir, el castaño se adelanto.

-Pero eso no es lo que vine a decirles- Esto solo surgió más curiosidad.

-¿Entonces que, Clyde?-Le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Nos han dejado sin trabajo-Kyle abrió los ojos como platos, aunque Stan no se quedaba atrás.

-¿QUE?-

-Lo que escucharon. Ya saben que Cartman sinceramente es un hijo de puta-Los dos desviaron la mirada como si fueran inocentes-Oh, por favor-Esta vez Kyle y Stan asintieron con la cabeza-Bueno, supuestamente, nos dejo sin trabajo para ahorrarse más dinero o algo así. No quiere que mientras Wendy este embarazada, no pueda estar con ella y eso. Quien diría que ese maldito, tendría sentimientos ¿Verdad? Pero ese no es el punto, el verdadero punto es que no tenemos trabajo y no se que hacer-

-Mierda-Murmuro Stan.

-¡Eh!-Llamo la atención Kyle y los dos lo miraron-Stan tiene un amigo llamado Craig Tucker y trabaja en una cafetería, a lo mejor…-

-¡JAMAS TRABAJARE CON TUCKER!-

* * *

><p>-¿Qué haces aquí, Marsh?-<p>

Mierda. ¿Cómo uno le decía que no a Kyle con esos ojitos de cachorrito? Maldita sea, lo tierno es su punto débil. Y de mucho no ayuda que Kyle sea sumamente tierno. Al día siguiente Kyle lo había despertado con un desayuno sumamente delicioso, y luego de que le dijera que estaba riquísimo, el pelirrojo no tardo en poner esa maldita carita de niño bueno _"Stan… ¿Podrías, por favor…?" _ Si seguía así, estaría al mando del judío. Aunque por un lado no le molestaba en absoluto. Ya se imaginaba…

'_Stan… ¿Puedes besarme?...'_

Oh dios, el solo imaginar a Kyle con esos ojos y pidiéndole eso ya lo ponía de buen humor.

-Craig-De atrás de Stan apareció Kyle-¿Necesitas ayudantes?-

-Ah, hola Kyle- Le saludo- Y la verdad es que bastante gente esta empezando a llegar y no podemos solos, ¿Por…?- Craig no termino su oración cuando de la puerta del baño salían un castaño y un pelinegro con el uniforme del café.

-¡Q-Que bien les queda C-Clyde y K-Kevin!- Alago Tweek cuando llego y los vio.

-¿Eh?-Craig estaba confundido-¿Me puedes decir, Tweek…?- Nuevamente no completo su oración, ya que Kyle se había sacado su ropa y abajo se podía apreciar que tenia la misma vestimenta que los otros. Esta vez llego su hijo, Brian.

-¡Papa…! ¿Kyle, Clyde y Kevin pueden trabajar aquí…?- Pregunto con unos ojitos de cachorrito parecidos a lo de Kyle. Stan pensó que si algún día, llegara a adoptar un niño junto a Kyle, y le ponía esos mismos ojitos, el chico seria muy malcriado. Craig se sorprendió y desvió la mirada avergonzado. Los ojos de su hijo lo ablandaban, y le daba vergüenza parecer débil frente a Stan, pero venciendo a su orgullo, suspiro y dijo:

-Esta bien-

-¡Oh, vamos Craig! ¡Lo harán bi-…! ¿QUE?- Stan abrió los ojos como platos. -¿DIJISTE QUE SI?- Tucker se encogió de hombros.

-Cállate y ve a cambiarte- Le ordeno. El pelinegro suspiro y obedeció.

Salió del baño acomodándose un poco más la ropa, y cuando levanto la cabeza no lo podía creer: Los otros tres iban y venían lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban. ¡Ese si era un restaurante con tiempo…!

-Ponte a trabajar, Marsh-Le ordeno fríamente nuevamente la voz de Tucker. Genial, por esto no quería trabajar con él. Cuando se iba a dirigir hacia una mesa, Craig le chisto.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Le pregunto.

-Pues a trabajar-Le respondió él.

-Ese no es tu trabajo-Y dicho esto, le acerco una escoba-Tu eres el que limpia-

Si, Tucker y él se odiaban a muerte.

-Papa…-Se oyó una voz como advertencia-¿Qué te dije acerca de Stan? El no limpiara, yo si- Y extendió el brazo hacia el pelinegro para que le alcanzara la escoba.

-Pero Brian…- Tucker trataba de no mostrarse débil frente al niño.

-¡PAPA!-

Craig soltó un bufido y le alcanzo la escoba. Stan sonrió de medio lado. Craig lo vio y le dijo con una voz fría y cortante:

-Piérdete-

Stan solo le dirigió una mirada agradecida al pequeño que le guiño un ojo. Si, sinceramente si llegaba a adoptar un niño y hacia justamente eso, lo malcriaría al máximo. Pero por otro lado le causaba gracia ver a Craig débil y tragándose su orgullo. Lo había visto en varias ocasiones con Tweek, pero era la primera vez que lo veía con Brian.

-Mira a quien nos encontramos- Esa voz era inconfundible para Stan.

-¡Kenny! ¡Butters!- Inmediatamente se acerco a su mesa.

-¿Quién diría que te encontraríamos trabajando aquí?- Stan supo que eso era típico de Kenny, así que no se enojo.

-Pues yo no-Contesto.

-Y no estas solo Stan, ¿Verdad…?- Butters apuntaba discretamente a Kyle, que estaba atendiendo a una pareja. Stan se ruborizo levemente.

-Kenny te esta pegando sus frases, ¿No, Butters?- El rubio menor solo soltó una leve risa.

-Eh, Stan-Le llamo Kenny-¿Ninguna novedad con Kyle?-

-Ojala que si, pero por ahora no- Le respondió.

-Ah, bueno. ¿Duermen juntos en tu casa?-

-¡KENNY!-

-Ya, lo siento…- Hizo un ademan con la mano quitándole importancia. –Tráenos un café-

-Enseguida-Les dijo y se dirigió a traerle la orden, no sin antes haberle dirigido una mirada de 'Abres la boca y te mato' a Kenny, que solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y mirada inocente.

Justo cuando Stan estaba preparando el café, llego Kyle a su lado.

-Cuanto trabajo-Comento mientras se abanicaba como podía.

-Cierto-Stan pudo ver algo en los bolsillos del uniforme de Kyle. -¿Qué es eso?-

-Ah-Dijo Kyle sin importancia y los saco de su lugar-Las chicas me dejan sus números de teléfono, como si me llegara a interesar en ellas- Y levemente rio. Aunque para Stan no era nada gracioso.

-¿Cuántas te han dejado el numero?-Pregunto con recelo.

-Aproximadamente cinco-Kyle no vio la mirada de Marsh, se encontraba demasiado ocupado con la orden de su mesa.

-¿Y les seguirás la corriente?-Quiso saber, pareciendo interesado.

-Por supuesto que no-Y dicho esto se fue a llevar lo que le habían pedido los otros clientes.

-¿Celos, eh?- Era la voz de Clyde. Había escuchado hace un poco de la conversación de aquellos dos.

-¿Quién te enseño a escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que uso la misma frase que Kyle cuando se conocieron, y sin darse cuenta, soltó una pequeña risita.

-Eh, cambias de humor rápido…- Pero Stan ya no escuchaba a Clyde, se había retirado a servirle la orden a Kenny y a su pareja.

* * *

><p>-¡Oh, dios que cansancio!- Exclamo el pelirrojo y se tiro sobre lo primero que encontró: El sillón.<p>

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?- Le propuso Stan. –Duérmete, se ve que estas muy cansado- Kyle le agradeció y se tiro en la primera cama que encontró, que era la grande. Estaba tan cansado que no le importo, solamente se acostó en la que más cerca estaba de él, y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Supongo que es tiempo de dormir-Dijo Stan a si mismo, al ver la hora. Apago la televisión y se dirigió a la habitación. Grande fue la sorpresa al ver que Kyle descansaba en su cama, siendo tan orgulloso de que el dormiría en la cama de abajo, como buen invitado. Rio ligeramente para no despertarlo y justo cuando se iba a costar en la cama inferior, recordó algo:

"_Yo dormiré abajo"-_

"_Ni lo sueñes, tú dormirás en la cama grande"_

"_Olvídalo, Stan. Yo duermo en esta cama"_

Kyle había dicho que el podía dormir en su cama, entonces, sin hacer el mínimo ruido, se acomodo al lado de Kyle. ¡El pelirrojo había dicho eso…! Así que el no estaba haciendo nada malo. Aún no estaba muy oscuro, por eso Marsh podía apreciar la hermosa cara de Kyle relajada. Suspiro suavemente. De no haber sido por Clyde, lo hubiera besado. Las dos veces. LAS DOS VECES. Entonces un pensamiento invadió su mente:

"Si no puedo darle un beso así entonces tendré que robárselo…"

Trago saliva. ¿Robarle un beso…? ¿A Kyle…? Bueno, estaba dormido, no sentiría nada.

Se acomodo y se quedo mirando a Kyle. Su vista se poso en sus labios. Y el se fue acercando más y más…

Hasta que llego.

Estaba besando a Kyle.

Rápidamente se separo y se volvió a acostar, para dormirse con el pensamiento de que ya había tocado los labios de Kyle.

Lo que no sabia, era que el pelirrojo estaba despierto. Pero no hiso nada al respecto. Es más, en cuanto el pelinegro le dio la espalda, y se aseguro de que se había quedado profundamente dormido, suspiro como una chica enamorada. Y hubiera querido revivir ese momento para corresponderle. Cerró sus ojos pensando que Stan algún día, lo abrazara, besara, amara. Que lindo pensamiento. Al rato, abrió sus ojos.

'¿Qué mierda acabo de pensar?'

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto la parte del 'beso...? xD No se cuando actualizare, pero si algun dia pondre la conti xD<strong>

**Espero que esten todos bien :) Saludos. **

**~~Bel,Candy,Kagamine~~**_  
><em>


	13. Y paso el tiempo

**Perdón. Perdón. Perdón. Perdón. Perdón… ¡PERDONENME! **

**Estuve TANTO TANTO TANTO tiempo ausentada, que me perdi algunas historias. Afortunadamente pude ver el final de "Sea lo que sea será…" De Shinigami. ¡Si no lo leyeron, tienen que hacerlo! En fin. Tratare de leer todas las historias nuevas que se publicaron, aunque no lo creo. Pero: CUANDO TENGA LA NETBOOK DEL COLEGIO, ¡Ahí si que estare por todas partes! xD. En fin: No quedan muchos capítulos de este fic, a lo mejor 3 0 4 como mucho. Quiero terminarlo, y tal vez empezare uno nuevo. TAL VEZ. Por ahora vengo bien en el colegio, aprobando todo xD Espero que este capitulo les guste.**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Pasaron días, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en un mes. Así es, un mes había pasado y nuestro pelinegro seguía haciendo lo mismo todas las noches: Besar a Kyle dormido. Obviamente, el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta desde la primera vez que lo empezó a hacer, pero decidió seguirle el juego. El judío siempre se acostaba mucho antes que Marsh, por eso, se mantenía despierto hasta el momento del beso y cuando Stan se lo daba, y lo oía decir "No te diste cuenta… de nuevo" el se reía por dentro con unas ganas de decirle "¡Si, desde la primera vez, tonto!" Pero no. Eso llevaría a unas preguntas de "¿Por qué te dejaste?" "¿Por qué no me detenías?" "¿Te gustaba?" Y Kyle no sabia responder a aquellas preguntas. Así que solo se dejaba y ya. Obviamente, algunas veces el sueño le ganaba y no sentía el beso del ojiazul. Pero cuando lo sentía… vaya, si que se sentía bien.<p>

Lo mismo era con la rutina. Se despertaban, desayunaban juntos (Algunas veces Stan madrugaba y se lo hacia el mismo a Kyle, un desayuno sorpresa), iban a la cafetería de Craig y Tweek y de paso veían a la pareja de rubios, que andaban muy ocupados con el tema del casamiento. Muchas veces, Stan se ganaba un codazo "disimulado" (Nótese el sarcasmo) por parte de Kenny, y el rubio recibía una paliza cada vez que nadie los veía.

— ¡Ya deja de hacer eso, Stan!-Se quejaba él.

—Pues a mi, déjame de joder- Le respondía con la mirada fulminante.

—Se supone que soy tu cliente, trátame como tal-

—Y tú trátame como si fuera un empleado común, ¿Entiendes?- Kenny solo gruño.

En el trabajo, a todos les iba bien. Varias veces Clyde se tropezaba y derramaba el café, pero casi siempre Kevin lo salvaba a tiempo y no hace falta decir que el castaño superaba el sonrojo de cualquiera. Esta vez era Stan, él que codeaba a Clyde y el otro solo lo ignoraba y seguía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Craig y Tweek igual. Eran una pareja feliz y Brian no perdía protagonismo. Era muy querido allí. Ayudaba y aconsejaba (A Stan y a Clyde) en todo lo que podía. El pequeño pensaba que ellos eran mayores que él y no sabían como actuar en el amor… ¡Y él había tenido como 10 novias…! Eh… no tuve que mencionar eso… olvídenlo. ¡Eso era por culpa de Craig! ¡El le decía que debía ser el más hombre y coquetear! Aunque las chicas no se quedaban atrás.

En fin. Todo iba normal cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron…

—Wendy y Cartman-Murmuro Butters, y Kenny también miro curioso. La pelinegra ya tenía una pancita que se notaba y se la acariciaba con amor y cariño a la mirada de su pareja que sonreía.

Inmediatamente todas las cabezas voltearon a Stan, que solo miro, sonrió y siguió con su trabajo. Kyle le miro un poco confundido.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que le tocaba atender la mesa de los recién llegados, y tratando de poner su mejor cara, se dirigió allí.

—Que bueno verte, Kyle-Empezó Eric con un tono ganador. —Parece que has conseguido un trabajo bueno-

—Afortunadamente, si- Le respondió tratando de ignorarlo y salir de allí lo más rápido posible. — ¿Qué desean servirse?-

—Un agua, para mí por favor- Pidió Wendy amablemente sin dejar de tocar su panza.

—A mi tráeme un café-Y eso no era un pedido, era una orden.

"¿Qué carajo le viste, Wendy?" – Pensó Kyle y luego dejo salir un "Ya se los traigo" de sus labios.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué pidieron?-Pregunto curioso Stan al ver que Kyle se dirigía hacia donde estaba él.<p>

—Un café y un agua, nada fuera de lo normal- El pelinegro miraba fijamente los labios del pelirrojo, que hablaba y se daba cuenta de que Marsh lo observaba. Por dentro, le divertía y le resultaba tierno que Stan le prestara atención a su boca. Y al ver que solo tenía la mirada en sus labios, bajo un poco la cabeza, así podía ver sus ojos en ver de su boca. — ¿Te pasa algo, Stan?-

— ¿Eh? No, nada. ¿Por?-

—Por que estabas mirando para abajo bastante tiempo- Le recordó.

"Mirabas mis labios, los mismos que besas cada noche"- Fu lo que paso por la mente de Kyle.

—Ah, no. No es nada-Le dijo y siguió con su trabajo.

Kyle cuando ya tuvo listo el pedido, se dirigió a la mesa de los futuros padres. Quiso darles la orden e irse lo más rápido posible. Todavía sentía rencor hacían Wendy por todos los malos tratos que le había hecho pasar a Stan. Se disponía a irse cuando…

—Kyle-Era la voz de Wendy—Quiero decirte algo-

Al pelirrojo lo invadió la intriga.

— ¿Qué sucede, Wendy?- Le pregunto.

—Estoy celosa de ti-Le confeso. Kyle tenía la cara de no entenderlo.

— ¿Celosa? ¿Celos de que?- La interrogo de nuevo.

—Es más que obvio para cualquiera que Stan y tú tienen mucha química- Le dijo de una vez.

—Si, somos buenos amigos- Le respondió tratando de no sonrojarse.

—No me refería a eso- Confeso Wendy con una mirada de "Admítelo" —Hablo de química de pareja-

— ¿Y con todo eso, a que vienen los celos?-Trato de evadir por donde venia lo anterior.

—Que se nota que lo traes loco a Stan. Y tengo celos de eso. Yo no pude hacerlo sentir así. Incluso antes de separarnos. Te admiro, Kyle- El pelirrojo no se esperaba tal confesión. Así que solo agradeció y trato de no pensar en las palabras de la pelinegra.

"Si yo traigo loco a Stan… ¿Él me trae loco a mi…?"

— ¿De que hablaron?-Pregunto Marsh que había visto que se haba quedado charlando con su ex mujer.

—De nada importante- Le respondió el pelirrojo.

—Kyle, ¿De que hablaron? Se les veía muy entretenidos- Stan estaba haciendo una muy usual escena de celos.

—De nada. Ahora, relájate. Brian me esta llamando-Y era cierto. El pequeño le estaba haciendo señas de hace más de media hora para que vaya con él.

* * *

><p>— ¿Que sucede?- Le pregunto el mayor.<p>

—Kyle, ¿Me vas a ser sincero?- Le pregunto él.

—Si, ¿Qué pasa?- Esa pregunta de Brian lo había dejado un poco curioso.

— ¿Cuándo mierda te vas a volver la pareja de Stan?-

El color rosa de la piel de Kyle, cambio a uno rojo de cualquier tomate.

— ¿Q-Que…? Y-Yo… e-etto…- El judío apenas pronunciaba las palabras.

— ¡AHJAJAAHJAJA!- Estallo en risas el pequeño.

— ¿Qué caraj…?- Kyle estaba petrificado.

—Era una broma, esa no era la pregunta. – Le confeso.

— ¡Eres un maldito!-

—¡Pero bien que te gustaría ser su pareja!. En fin, mi pregunta era que yo tengo entendido que eres un maestro con la repostería. –

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?- Pregunto asombrado Kyle, y pronto escucho que Clyde silbaba como si no hubiera hecho nada. —Clyde…- Murmuro Kyle mientras una venita roja se formaba en su frente.

—Quería preguntarte… ¿Me enseñarías a hacer huevos de pascua y chocolate?- Pregunto un poco apenado.

—Claro- Le respondió él. — ¿Para quién?-

—Uh… bueno…- Brian comenzó a ponerse nervioso y empezó a ruborizarse.

—Una chica, ¿Eh?-

—Cállate, ¿Me enseñaras o no?-

—Claro-

— ¿¡En serio!-

—Si- Se encogió de hombros— Espera que termine con un par de mesas más y te indicare lo principal, ¿Si?-

— ¡GRACIAS!-

* * *

><p><em>Continuara…<em>

**Ok, esto fue una mierda de final -.-" ESPERO Y ROGO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. ¡Pronto este fic acabara! Y tratare de no demorarme tanto. ¡PERDONENME!**

**_Bel,Candy,Kagamine~~_**


	14. Sentimientos claros

**AQUI ESTA LA CONTINUACION POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN(? **

**Les prometo que lo terminare! Y por haber estado tan ausentada... les dejo este capitulo como regalo(?**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>-¿¡Lo dices en serio!? ¿¡Y nunca has hecho nada!?- Exclamo sorprendido un castaño mientras en frente de el se encontraba un pelirrojo que se contenía para no golpearlo. Es decir, estaban en una cafetería y la gente se había dado vuelta a mirarlos. Oh si, una vena estaba apareciendo en la cabeza de Kyle…<p>

-Clyde…-Empezó tratando de ser lo mas 'amable' posible-¿¡QUIERES QUE TODO EL PUTO UNIVERSO SE ENTERE!? ¡No soy sordo!

-Ya, lo siento. Pero eres tonto ¿Sabes?- El judío desvió la mirada.

-No te burles. Simplemente dame un consejo o dime que hacer- Pidió el judío. Le acababa de confesar lo que Stan hacia todas las noches, es decir, besarlo. Le conto desde que le dio el primero, y desde ese momento nunca se dormía hasta recibir el beso de parte del pelinegro. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y Kyle no quería quedarse así como así. Parecían que todos ya habían decidido una pareja, ¡Hasta Clyde y Kevin ya eran novios oficiales! Y eso que no menciono que el pequeño Brian al fin había conquistado a la chica que le gustaba…

-Sorpréndelo. O directamente dile que lo has sabido desde la primera vez – El judío se sonrojo.

-P-Pero entonces me preguntara por que nunca le replique…- Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Pues por que te gusta. La verdad, pensé que eras mas inteligente- Se burlo.

-Acuérdate que yo te ayude a confesarte a Kevin-Esta vez las mejillas del castaño fueron las que ardieron.

-Y-Yo también hice mi parte…- Le respondió nervioso. Kyle rio.

-Entonces… Tucker nos dio el día libre, y ya me diste el consejo que necesitaba- Comento el ojiverde mientras se quedaba pensativo. Craig les había dado el dia libre debido a que se esforzaban demasiado y quería que 'despejaran' un poco la mente del trabajo.

-¿Y?-

-¿A que te refieres con 'Y'?- Le pregunto Kyle.

-¿Qué harás con Stan?- Nuevamente, las mejillas del judío ardieron.

-Em… supongo que me despertare…o me hare el sorprendido, ¡Ah, no se!- Y se golpeo la cabeza contra la mesa. –Soy un fracaso…- Se lamento.

-Y yo era el que llamaba la atención, ¿Eh?- En ese momento a Clyde le entro una llamada. Kyle despego su rostro de la mesa para ver quien era.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué no atiendes?- Le apuro el pelirrojo. Clyde simplemente lo miro.

-Toma, es Stan- Y acto seguido le dio su celular a Kyle, que se había sonrojado. –Sera mejor que atiendas rápido, la gente se esta empezando a molestar debido al ruido- Y al pelirrojo no le quedo mas que aceptar.

-¿Hola?- Contesto

_-¡Kyle! ¿Todavía estas con Clyde?- _

-Umm… si ¿Por?-

-_Quiero encontrarme contigo, claro… si puedes-_

-Pero, no puedo dejar plantado a Clyde…-

-Oh Kyle, yo hoy iba a encontrarme con Kevin. Y es dentro de una hora. Puedes irte tranquilamente- Dijo Clyde que había escuchado la petición de Stan.

_-¡Bien! ¿Nos encontramos en la plaza?-_

-Eh…ok-

_-Bien, te espero- _Y luego corto.

-Anda, ¿Qué esperas? Tu 'Romeo' te esta esperando- Comento el castaño.

-Ósea… ¿Qué yo seria Julieta?- Se molesto el pelirrojo.

-Eh…- Clyde no sabía como responder.

-Olvídalo, me voy- Y lo dejo solo. Mierda… tenia que pagar la cuenta. Y lamentablemente… no contaba con el dinero. Agarro su celular y marco un número.

_-¿Hola?-_

-Kevin…necesito que vengas…-

* * *

><p>Kyle ya estaba buscando al pelinegro, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Estaba pensando en dar una vuelta mientras lo esperaba pero no hiso falta…<p>

-¡BUUU!-

-¡AAAAHHHH!- Exclamo el pelirrojo.

-Jajajajaja, ¡Tuviste que haber visto tu cara!-Se burlo Marsh.

-¡Idiota!-Se molesto Kyle.

-Ah, vamos. No te enojes, Kyle…- Stan comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo asustado.

-Olvídalo…-El pelirrojo estaba más ocupado pensando en como sorprenderlo en esa noche.

-Quería que vengas aquí por que tengo que decirte algo- Kyle lo miro curioso.

-Bien, dímelo- Le dijo. Stan rio.

-Aquí no, tonto- Y dicho eso le tomo la mano y comenzó a jalar de el. Kyle se sonrojo al ver que el pelinegro le tomaba la mano como si fueran una pareja…

A medida que caminaban, el judío reconocía el camino. Estaban yendo hacia la casa de Stan.

-Ven, entremos- Le ordeno dulcemente. Kyle se estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué rayos quería decirle Stan?

Entraron y Stan se quedo parado mirando la pared unos momentos. El judío se sentó en el sillón mientras se empezaba a sonrojar.

-Um…¿Qué ibas a decirme, Stan?- Pregunto Kyle tratando de parecer calmado.

-Ah, cierto-Marsh pareció reaccionar y lentamente se fue acercando al pelirrojo. Hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. El pelinegro se estaba acercando demasiado al rostro del pelirrojo.

"_Oh dios… ¿Me besara? Bueno, no será la primera vez que lo haga…" _

-S-Stan…- Tartamudeo Kyle al ver la cercanía de sus rostros.

-¿Si, Kyle?- Le respondió Stan aun mas cerca de sus labios.

-Sabias… ¿Sabias que se que cada noche me das un beso?- Soltó por fin.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo se desde que empezaste a hacerlo…- Para ese entonces sus rostros estaban a una distancia normal.

-Pero…no te quejabas- Maldición, eso era por lo que Kyle no había confesado nada.

-No, no lo hacia- Le respondió tranquilamente.

-Ósea… ¿Te gustaba?- Pregunto perplejo el pelinegro y podía notarse su emoción.

-Um…no se…- Comenzó burlón el pelirrojo. Para ese momento tenia claro todo lo que sentía, el por Stan y Stan por el.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso beso mal?- Empezó a preocuparse el pelinegro.

-No, pero eso no es lo que me molesta. ¿Quieres saber lo que me molesta, Stanley?- El ojiazul lo miro confundido.

-¿Eh, molestarte algo…?-

-Si, lo que me molesta es que estuve mucho tiempo sin hacer nada mientras tu me robabas besos- El pelinegro se sonrojo. Kyle parecía molesto.

-Así que es mi turno-

Y dicho esto Kyle junto sus labios con los de Stan, quedando asi, claros los sentimientos de los dos.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Y? <strong>

**Que les parecio? :) **

**Re-Rewiew..?**

**~BelCandyKagamine~**


	15. Capitulo final

**¡WAAAAH! ¡YA ESTAMOS EN SEPTIEMBRE! XD Que rapido se pasa el tiempo :B Wiii este mes cumplo los 13(? Vooy a ser grande, Okno xDD **

**En fin, espero que disfruten del capitulo final. (Que dicho sea de paso, creo que me quedo pesimo)**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Se despertó debido a un ruido como si alguien estuviera arrastrando algo. Abrió los ojos y vio a Stan guardando el colchón que siempre se encontraba en el suelo.<p>

-¿Qué haces, Stan?-Le pregunto incorporándose mientras se refregaba el ojo.

-Pues sacando tu cama, que nunca usaste, por cierto- Le respondió aun sin mirarlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y se puede saber por que la sacas?-

-¿Cómo que por que? A partir de hoy dormiremos juntos, ¿No?- Las mejillas del pelirrojo se empezaron a sonrojar.

-¿Q-Que…?- Pero la oración quedo sin completar, Stan había detenido su tarea para incorporarse arriba de Kyle. -¡STAN! ¡QUITATE!-

-Aww, te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas- Le dijo, esto solo provoco que el judío ardiera mas. Lentamente el azabache fue acercándose a los labios de Kyle… hasta que… ¡RING!

-¡CARAJO! ¿Quién VIENE A MOLESTAR AHORA?- Dejo a Kyle a salvo y fue hasta la puerta, la abrió bruscamente, y se encontró con dos rubios. Uno sonreía con picardia y el otro se removía las manos nervioso.

-¿Vi-Vinimos en mal momento, Stan?- Le pregunto timido Butters. El azabache suspiro.

-En realidad s…-

-¡KENNY, BUTTERS , PASEN MIS AMIGOS!- Grito a todo pulmón que acababa de llegar y lo ultimo que quería era que Stan les contara que había intentado violarlo.

-En realidad ya nos íbamos, solo queríamos que tengan esto-Y Kenny les entrego un sobre blanco, con un moño rojo. –Es la invitación a nuestra boda-

-E-Esperamos que vayan…- Kyle sonrió.

-Obviamente iremos, ¿Verdad, Stan?-

-¡Claro!- Y tiernamente tomo su mano, detalle que no paso desapercibido por Kenny.

-Um… ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos, eh?- Pregunto levantando una ceja. Los dos aludidos se sonrojaron, mientras Butters trataba de contener su risita

-B-Bueno, n-nosotros…- Stan comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

-Al fin te confesaste, Stanley. Siempre tuviste fama de lento- Y por ese imbécil comentario, Kenny recibió una patada en su entrepierna –A-Auch…-

-¡Oh dios Kenny! ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Butters mientras observaba a su futuro esposo retorcijándose en el suelo.

-S-Si…e-eso…c-creo…- Kyle miro al rubio y luego a Stan.

-¿No te has pasado?- Stan solo lo miro y luego una venita roja apareció en su frente.

-Siempre fue y será así. Simplemente… es Kenny- El pelirrojo suspiro y fue a auxiliar a Kenny.

_Luego de un tiempo…_

-Carajo, Stan… esa si dolió- El azabache revoleo los ojos.

-La próxima vez no hagas comentarios innecesarios- Fue la respuesta de el.

-P-Pero si eres len…-

-¡¿Quieren algo para tomar?!- Ofreció Kyle enseguida, pata evitar discusiones.

-Si, por favor-Respondió Butters. Después de que el pelirrojo desapareció, Kenny se paro al lado de Stan.

-¿Con que lo conquistaste, eh?- Y luego le dio una palmada en la espalda –Bien hecho, Stan-

-Gracias, supongo.- Marsh empezó a mirar al suelo mientras hablaba- Kyle simplemente desde que lo conoci fue… fue…-

-¿Ideal?-Le completo la oración Butters, el azabache asintió lentamente-Stan, el es la persona indicada para ti, arriésgate tu propia vida para salvarlo, cuando estabas decaído por Wendy el te levanto el animo, te consiguió un trabajo y no se cuantas cosas mas…-

-Tienes razón. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Kyle- Confeso sonrojado.

-Y yo de ti, Stan- Desde el marco de la puerta, Kyle había escuchado todo. Los dos rubios se quedaron callados.

-¿E-Escuchaste todo…?- Pregunto tímidamente Stan. Kyle contuvo una risa.

-¡TODO!- Y en vez de servir el agua que había traído para los rubios, fue hacia el azabache y le sorprendió con un beso. Al separarse, se sonrojo dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pero antes de que pudiera separarse por completo, Stan lo agarro y esta vez le dio un beso a el.

-Ok, los dejamos solos ya entendimos-Dijo Kenny y se llevo a Butters con el.

Mientras, Stan llevo a sus brazos a Kyle hacia la cama, mientras lo recostaba y empezaba a darle besos tiernos por toda su cara, luego de varios besos, se separo de el.

-Kyle, ¿Me dejarías recuperar el tiempo perdido?- El pelirrojo le paso la mano por su nuca.

-Por supuesto, Stan…- El azabache continúo con su tarea.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Saben perfectamente como terminara la 'tarea' de Stan xD. No voy a escribir lemmon, no estoy preparada n.n" Ya tengo pensado el epilogo... y despues tengo pensadas otras historias (De las cuales 2 son Style) pero no se si escribirlas DX Miren como quedo este fic -.- En fin, ustedes deciden. <strong>

**¿Re-Rewiew...?**

**~Bel,Candy,Kagamine~**


	16. Epilogo

**¡Hola! En primer lugar: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, Dani-Ela-Nati-Chan! Subi el Epilogo este dia como 'regalo' para tu cumple. Fue facil acordarme por que cumples 4 dias despues de mi x33 En fin, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA! **

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>-¡Rápido, Stan! ¡Llegaremos tarde!-<p>

-¡Ya voy, Kyle! ¡Cálmate!-

-¡Pero si el casamiento es en una hora! ¡YA LEVANTATE!-

-¿¡O sino que!?-

-¡NO QUIERES SABERLO!-

Inmediatamente el pelinegro se incorporo, aquella mirada amenazadora de Kyle lo había asustado. Rápidamente el pelirrojo le alcanzo el traje que debía ponerse para asistir a la boda de sus amigos.

-Hey Kyle- Lo llamo Stan mientras se terminaba de poner la camisa-¿Es cierto que Kenny obligo a Butters a usar un vestido?-

-Um, creo que si- Le contesto su novio. –Además, solo lo veremos los invitados: Tu, yo, Clyde, Kevin, Craig, Tweek, Brian, Wendy, Cartman, y ya sabes, todos los demás-

-Oh, aun no puedo imaginarme a Butters en un vestido-

-Ni yo-

-Pero si a ti… ¡Te verías tan adorable!-

-¡Cállate, idiota!- Le exclamo sonrojado.

-Ya… es inevitable no pensar en eso-

-Pues inténtalo, ¿Ya estas listo?-

-Si-

-¡Pues vamos!- Stan pudo asegurar que Kyle no corría, volaba.

* * *

><p>-Uh, Kenny…-<p>

-¿Si, Butters?-

-¿¡Por que tengo que usar un vestido!?-

-Oh vamos, Butters… te ves genial- Y le guiño el ojo pícaramente.

-Esta bien, solo por ti…-

-¡Eres tan adorable, Butters!-

-¡Kenny, Butt-…! ¿Estas usando un vestido?- Le pregunto el pelinegro que recién había llegado con su pareja.

-¡Kenny me obligo!- Se defendió sonrojado.

-Te ves bien-Le halago Clyde que le daba un poco de lastima.

-¿También Kenny te traerá un ramo?- Bromeo Kevin. El rubio mayor sonrio.

-¡Claro que si!-

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡P-Por que deb…- Kenny había juntado sus labios con el menor, impidiéndole hablar. Al separarse pudo notar que estaba completamente sonrojado.

-No te enojes, por favor…-

-T-Tu nunca cambiaras, Kenny…-

-Pero aun así, me amas-

-Eso no puedo negarlo-

-Awww son tan tiernos- Se burlo Clyde de su ternura.

-No te burles Clyde, seguramente Kevin querrá que uses un vestido al igual que Butters en su boda-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Se defendió el castaño -¿Verdad, Kevin?-

-Uh… es que yo ya había pensado…-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-¡Bueno, es que en un vestido te verías jodidamente sexy!-

-¿Y por que no lo usas tú?-

-¡Por que a ti te quedaría mejor!-

-Oh… eso no lo puedo negar-Dijo creído Clyde con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¡CHICOS, PERDON POR LLEGAR TARDE!-

-¡Kyle, Stan! ¡Por aquí!- Los llamo Kenny apenas los vio.

-Woah, asi que era verdad que Butters iba a usar un vestido- Comento el pelirrojo cuando observo el atuendo del rubio.

-S-Solo lo hice por Kenny… ¡Y dejen de molestarme!-

-Igual, te queda bien- Butters solo sonrió tímidamente.

El casamiento transcurrió sumamente normal, poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Craig, Tweek y su hijo se sentaron en una 'Mesa especial' que había preparado Kenny para ellos: Había mucho café para el rubio. Aunque, mucho no lo necesito. Se lo veía bastante relajado, aunque no se despejaba de Craig. Al rato llego Wendy y Cartman, la panza de la primera ya era bastante notable, y según lo que contaron estaban en espera de una niña. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Kyle y Stan les dieron sus felicitaciones y hasta intercambiaron algunas palabras con la pareja. La boda marchaba genial… Y cuando los novios pasaron para unirse en sagrado matrimonio pareció más genial todavía. La gente al acabar esa etapa los felicito, pero antes, a Butters le tocaba tirar un ramo de rosas que Kenny le había alcanzado.

-¡Estoy segura que yo lo atrapare!- Se dijo Bebe confiada mientras miraba de reojo a su pareja.

El momento había llegado, el rubio se dio vuelta y con todas sus fuerzas tiro el ramo que fue a parar… a las manos de Wendy. Inmediatamente miro a Cartman que la miraba con una sonrisa picara, la que agarraba el ramo se decía que seria la próxima en casarse y la sonrisa de Eric… aparto la mirada sonrojada, pero feliz.

Todo fue genial. Todo fue estupendo. Todo fue… soñado.

-Si me llegara a casar con Stan, me gustaría que sea una boda así- Le dijo Kyle a Butters una vez que había llegado hasta el.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué esperar?- El pelinegro había llegado desde atrás, abrazándolo dulcemente.

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Se viene otra boda!- Grito feliz Bebe mirando a la pareja de Wendy y Eric.

-Yo diría que dos, mi amor- La corrigió Token.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Mira-Dijo señalando al pelirrojo y al pelinegro que se besaban tiernamente.

-Supongo que tienes razón-

* * *

><p><strong>Ustedes me aconsejaran: ¿Deberia seguir escribiendo fanfics? :) Ya se que es algo 'raro' que Butters use un vestido, pero las historias son para imaginar xDD<strong>

**~B.C.K~**


End file.
